My True Love Sent to Me
by acheleismyobsession
Summary: When Emma found out that Regina never gets gifts for Christmas she decides to treat her to a twisted version of the 12 days of Christmas.
1. David Cassidy in a Pear Tree

**Chapter 1.**

 **A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

"That's all the items on the agenda. Unless someone has something they'd like to add?" Archie asked looking around at the few town members who showed up to the monthly town meeting.

Snow stood up from her chair in the audience. "I have something."

 _'Ugh I thought this was over.'_

Emma sighed in her chair. She wanted nothing more then to go and get some much needed lunch and the town meeting had dragged on for two hours now.

Regina looked over at Emma on the stage with Archie and Belle between them. They shared a look that said _'This is torture'_ before turning their attention to Snow.

"Well as you know we have a lot of new citizens in Storybrooke since the first curse and..."

"If it's about their living arrangements we are working on housing out by Zelena's old house. Her place is being demolished and a new suburb is going in." Belle informed her with a wry smile as she thought of the place where her ex was held captive been pulled to the ground.

"No, I had something else in mind. The new residents don't know about a lot of our holidays or traditions and um, I was thinking of introducing them to Christmas...Like um we could have a fair or uh a parade and maybe a big ice rink."

"I don't think we have enough time to..." Regina started but was soon cut off by eager members of her council.

"I could set up a hot chocolate stand at the rink" Granny chipped in.

"We could show old movies at the movie theatre."

"We could set up a Santa's grotto in the town and the proceeds can go towards the school."

"We could have a concert for them to get to know the music."

"And maybe a ball too."

"We don't have the man power to do all that with the very little window of time we have until Christmas." Regina pointed out but was interrupted again by dwarves.

"Of course you would shoot it down."

"What do you have against Christmas?"

"Don't you think the town could use this after all the curses and villians we have had recently."

Emma held up her hands. "Hey! Calm down! Regina is trying to be realistic. There is a lot of planning involved in that and it is already December 11th."

Regina smiled broadly at her, glad that someone at the meeting wasn't against her and could see sense.

"But surely it can't be a big deal for two of the most powerful women in town to fix up." Leroy stated. "You got magic ain't you. Should make it easier right."

#

Regina groaned loudly flopping her head on her desk.

Emma strolled into the office with a take out bag from Granny's under her arm and two coffees in her hand. She grinned at Regina and set down their lunch on the coffee table. "Find out you're on the naughty list?"

Regina looked up and narrowed her eyes before giving her a haughty smirk. "Please that's not a surprise anymore." She got up from behind her desk and sauntered over to the blonde who had stopped unpacking the sandwiches she had brought to watch the mayor move across the room. The sway of her hips always seemed to have a hypnotising affect on Emma. She shook her head lightly when Regina sat down next to her and slide her club sandwich across the table to her.

"I figured you'd be hungry and possibly need help planning all of this." She looked over at the table behind them that was filled with city plans and mini flags and over fifty post it notes.

Regina grinned widely at her. "Well thank you but shouldn't you be working?"

"There is no big bad right now and the town sheriff has dark magic so we are very quiet right now at the station. Plus my friend's the mayor so I think she would be cool with it."

"How did you become friends with the mayor? Heard she's a real tight ass." Regina joked as she sipped her coffee.

 _'More like she's got a tight ass. Wait what?'_

"Uh, well I have charm and am fun to be around."

"Since when?" Regina laughed at Emma's face and Emma joined in.

"So do you want help?" Emma asked looking back at the table.

"Do you have time?"

"Well with Killian gone and no other big bad in town I should have time." Emma finished her coffee and looked down at the cup in her hands. Regina watched the sadness fill Emma's eyes at the mention of her ex and realised that she probably needed the distraction. Plus if she was being honest with herself she wanted to spend more time with Emma. She didn't quite know why she did but she felt a pull towards the sheriff, she always had.

"Okay well after lunch we can start." Regina told her and Emma burst into a big smile that made Regina smile along.

#

"The ferris wheel can't go there. It will hit the shop at the back."

"What shop?" Emma asked squinting down at the map in front of the them not seeing what Regina was talking about. They stood on either side of the table with paper cut out in measurements of the booths and rides and had spent the last hour or so deciding on where everything would go for the fair.

"This one." Regina leaned over the desk pointing her index finger on the bait shop on the map. Her top buttons were open and Emma found she couldn't quite focus on the map when the brunette's clevage was that close to her face.

"Emma?" Regina waved a hand in front of Emma who snapped out of her daze.

"Oh yeah it does." She ducked her head blushing as she looked down hoping Regina hadn't noticed her looking.

Regina eyed her suspiciously but continued on. "I think this would go here."

Emma nodded not looking up.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked touching Emma's hand gently. Emma looked down at the hand on hers and smiled softly.

"Yeah I'm good. How about you, after you know Robin." Emma didn't really want to talk about it and she knew how to change the subject. Regina stepped back to were she was at the other side of the table across from Emma.

"I'm good." She looked down and let out a light laugh knowing she was lying in a way. "Okay yeah I was bad at first but I realized I was mourning losing the idea of him, of finding a true love again than him. Robin himself was a bit..."

"Dull." Emma said bluntly causing Regina to glare at her.

"I was going to say not my usual type but now that you mention it."

"Your type seems to be dull."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked with an edge to her voice.

"Oh come on, Robin was a bore and Graham while he was sweet was incredibly boring."

"So should we all go for men who turn on us and summon all the dark ones to kill us?" She snapped but stopped when she saw the hurt look in the other girl's eyes. "Sorry Emma I wasn't thi-"

"-Don't. You are right maybe I should date someone dull. But not someone who constantly smelled of wildstock." She said with an impish smirk.

"He did and I have no idea why."

"Killian was the same, well he smelt of cheap rum and sweat."

"Ugh." Regina scrunched her nose remembering how it was to be in a tight space with him and imagining him up and close with Emma made her feel on edge.

"I used to febreeze him while his back was turned." Emma admitted with a cheeky grin.

"We know how to pick them right?" She peered over at the blonde.

"I don't know about you but all my exes were duds. Were yours the same? Well not Daniel obviously." Emma froze. "Shit, I'm sorry Regina. I didn't-"

"Don't be...Um let me think..." She looked up trying to think of them.

"Too many to remember?" Emma teased her liking the cute look of concentration on her face.

"Not really I have only been with seven people."

"Including Daniel and Robin?" Emma asked shocked at the revelation.

"And the King, your um..."

"Okay no, that is a lie. I saw you in the Enchanted Forest in your Evil Queen get up. There is no way you had just three other guys."

"Who said they were three guys." She smirked at the gasp that escaped from the other girl.

"What? Okay you have to tell me who." She asked excited to find out who in Storybrooke was into women.

"No I do not." Regina was avoiding looking at the sheriff while she fiddled with little squares with names of booths and rides on them.

"Well what if I guess?" Emma pleaded wanting to know.

"We should get on with these plans."

"You're blushing! Okay well obviously Maleficent." Emma said matter of factly. Regina dropped the paper squares and snapped her head up.

"How did you-"

"-I knew it! You can see that look in her eye when she's around you."

"The popcorn stand should go here." Regina ignored her keeping her eyes down on the map.

"Okay so two more...uhhh...oh...Mulan!"

"No but that reminds me I was wrong. There were eight."

"So it's someone who knows Mulan...Aurora?"

"Considering I first met her with Mal and put her to sleep no."

"Hmmm, not my mom right?"

"Well." Regina gave her a mischevious smirk. "Your face! No don't be disgusting. Can we get back to working?" She handed Emma a few squares and the blonde placed one down.

"The Ring Toss could go here. Merida?"

"Yes to the booth no to the redhead."

"Ruby?"

"The prize tent could go here." Regina went a shade darker as she placed the next square down.

"You did! You and Ruby really?" Emma questioned.

"It was before the curse broke and it was only a few times." Regina buried her face in her hands.

"Wow, I never would have guessed but it makes sense I guess. Explains why she ran to the hospital when she heard Belle had been shot. She was devastated. Now it makes sense that she's into women, she was probably into Belle. Poor Ruby falling for a straight woman." Emma rambled while Regina scoffed loudly.

"Miss French? She's not completely straight..."

"You didn't!" Emma practically yelled while the brunette looked at her with a guilty weak smile. "When?"

"Before you were born. She was my prisoner and I wanted to keep her well in case I needed her as a pawn which is awful I know. I would feed her and bathe her and I guess she has a thing for masters...Quite the submissive that one."

"Oh my god." Her mouth hung open at the image of a dominant Regina took over her brain. Regina looked at the blonde who seemed to have frozen in place.

"Sorry overshare."

"Just I didn't think she was..." She said quickly wanting to jolt her brain back into a normal person.

"Like us?" Regina said non-chalantly.

"Yeah, wait what?" She looked at her confused. She wasn't a submissive. Was Regina suggesting that?

"Also into women." Regina stated only to look confused herself when Emma was about to oppose. "Oh come on Emma."

"I'm not." She said flustered.

"You can tell your parents that. But I know." She leaned forward pushing out her chest. Emma glimpsed down at the skin on show and quickly darted her eyes back up feeling the heat in the room rise.

"You do?"

"I saw you the first week here in the diner. Ruby dropped a plate and she was in those red skimpy shorts and you were watching her bend over." Regina moved her middle finger over the desk as she spoke. Emma watched it to avoid looking at the brunette.

 _'I was just looking at the shape wondering how she...I don't know why I was looking. I mean she's hot yes but every girl looks right.'_

"I wasn't-"

"Oh and whenever you see me in, what was it you called it, 'Evil Queen get up' you stare."

 _'I have her now.'_

 _'Well your boobs are up and perfect. Hard not to stare.'_

"Just because you look so different."

"Whatever you say." Regina let it go, not wanting to push the blonde out of the closet.

"Okay so Ruby, Maleficent and Belle that means just one more...Ariel."

"Great job changing the subject and no she hated me until recently."

"I thought the same about the librarian." Emma said bitterly not knowing about this side of people she called friends. "Um, Ashley?"

"Who? Oh Cindrella. No."

"Kathryn?"

"No. Can we finish this?" Regina sighed as she looked down at the map.

"I only have one more to get...The Blue Fairy?"

Regina almost gagged at the idea and threw a dirty look at Emma.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I was guessing maybe she was a bitter ex."

"She was bitter about me dating one of her fairies..." Regina smiled as she gave her a clue to the last woman.

"Nova!"

"Who?"

"The quiet nun...I know who it is." Emma sighed she knew who it was.

"Hmm?"

"Tink right?" She frowned to herself.

"What is with the face? She is very cute."

"She is." Emma groaned wondering if they did stuff in Neverland. "When did you two? Was it in Neverland?"

"No. It was while I was married, it was just for a short while before I...before I betrayed her."

"You cheated?"

"It wasn't a real marriage."

"How long were you together?"

"About 5 weeks."

"I meant you and Leopold." Emma corrected.

"Oh uh, just about nine years." Regina's answer was barely a whisper.

"Woah..." Emma never really thought about the fact that Regina was married, let alone married to her grandfather.

"I think we are done." Regina's voice interrupted Emma's thoughts.

"What? How?" She looked down at the map that was filled with bright squares set up as booths and rides.

"I did it while you went through my exes." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that I was just curious."

"I get it but just know I now get to ask you personal questions. But I will save it for another time."

"Oh speaking of questions I was meant to ask you something." Emma said remembering that she had come here earlier in the day with motive but had gotten distracted through lunch.

"More questions Miss Swan." Regina teased as she packed up the stationary on the table.

"I hate when you call me that. Just one more. How do you want to split up Henry's gifts?"

"Last year was a disaster when we got the same stuff." They both winced remembering that they both got him four of the same gifts he had asked for.

"Yeah I was thinking we work together and get stuff he asked for and we split the cost in the end 50-50."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Oh one more question. What do you get a mayor who has everything?" She beamed at her and got up to help move the map down the table.

"You don't have to get me anything."

"I know I don't but I want to. So...but remember you set my wages so no big luxury items." She warned.

"I don't really know. I don't usually get presents."

"You don't?" Emma's face fell.

"We don't have Christmas back in our land."

"Yeah but here."

"I have made many enemies and like I said I'm on the naughty list." She gave Emma a mischevious grin as she got up to move to her desk. She sat on the edge of the desk.

"Yeah but getting nothing? That happened in two foster homes I was in and it was..." Emma trailed off as a plan formed in her head.

"Don't Miss Swan."

"What?"

"You are plotting something. Whatever it is just don't." She warned her but Emma ignored her. She had a plan forming in her head she just needed to go home to work on it.

"We should plan out the parade."

"Emma!"

"I won't do something overboard."

"So the parade."

#

Regina had just finished dinner with Henry later that evening when the doorbell rang. Henry got up to answer the door.

"Mom!"

"Who is it Henr-" She stopped by the door when she saw him standing there looking at a three foot pear tree in a potted plant. "What the hell?"

"Be careful mom it could be some sort of magic."

"It's not. It's your mom." She closed her eyes and sighed. There was a card on the front in Emma Swan's messy scrawl.

"Is that a CD in the tree?" Henry asked reaching for the card and handing the CD to his mom.

"A David Cassidy CD?" She turned it over not getting why Emma would get her a CD of his.

"Here's the card." Henry handed it to Regina who pulled out the white card with just one sentence.

"Day 1. Gifts for the greatest mayor. A Partridge in a Pear Tree."

#

 **Let me know what you think.**


	2. Turtles and Dove

**Chapter 2.**

 **Turtles and Dove.**

Regina was sitting in her office the next morning turning over the CD case in her hands. What did it mean. Was Emma going to send her a lot of birds over the next few days. Was the pop singer somehow a clue.

She was interrupted from her thoughts with a tap on the office door.

"Regina, can I come in?"

The mayor looked up from her desk to see her former therapist standing near the door way with a gentle grin. She nodded, she was expecting Snow or Henry to do this, to tell him that she'd need to talk out the leaving Robin thing. He gingerly walked in.

"Nice to see you Madam Mayor."

"And you..." She said politely wanting it over and done with. "So."

 _'I should just politely decline. He can't force me into therapy.'_

"Oh right yes. Well at the diner last night a few of the people were talking about the Christmas festivities. They really seem into the idea...and we got talking about who should light the tree that's going up and a lot of people suggested Sheriff Swan...Is that okay?" He asked nervously.

"That's why you are here?"

"Yes. Is there another reason I should be?"

Regina sighed. There was no forced session with the man. She gave him a big grin.

"No, not at all. I will pass the information on to the Sheriff. I have a meeting with her this afternoon."

 _'Well not really a scheduled one but I have to talk to her about this gift thing.'_

"Oh good, thank you Regina." He did an awkward half bow before leaving happy that she took the news well.

#

Regina swaggered into the Sheriff station and propped herself up on David's desk waiting for Emma to leave her little office.

"I got your gift" The mayor cooly called out from her spot. Emma got up from her chair and walked out to meet her friend.

"Did you like it?"

"Well you got me a tree and I am positive your partridge flew away."

"No the album was it...David Cassidy was in the Partridge Family. Get it." Emma frowned wondering if her idea was a good one. Regina took Emma's hand in hers.

"Please don't do this. That song has too many birds. I don't even like birds." Regina pleaded looking the blonde in the eyes hoping to convey how serious she was but they both ended up staring longer than was normal.

 _'One eye is bluer than the other'_

 _'Her eyes are beautiful.'_

 _'I have been staring, stop it'_

 _'Shit say something.'_

"Not even swans?" Emma joked and when Regina raised an eyebrow Emma gave her puppy dog eyes with a pout. Regina scoffed back at her.

"They are the worst."

"Hey!" Emma pulled her hand away. "I thought Queens were meant to love swans and protect them at all costs."

"My swan protects me more than the other way around." Regina spoke without thinking. She blushed when she realized what she said. Emma smirked and crossed her arms.

"Your swan?"

"Oh shut up." Regina fixed her hair to distract her and quickly added. "I don't want any maids a milking either."

"Does that mean you don't want today's gift?" Emma walked into her office and came back with a gift bag she handed to Regina who took it cautiously worried that doves would fly out the second she took it. She carefully moved back the bright green tissue paper to show a box of chocolates and a set of shower gel and soaps. She took them out and inspected them. "Turtle chocolate and a Dove bathset...Turtle Dove" Emma scratched the back of her neck suddenly feeling very awkward about the gifts. "It's dumb."

"No it's sweet." Regina cracked a smile at her and turned the box of chocolates over in her hand. Emma moved closer and leaned back against the desk that Regina was sitting on.

"I was thinking you could have a relaxing bath with some chocolate or something." Emma explained looking at her hands, She couldn't help the image that appeared in her head of Regina in a luxurious bubble bath with a glass of red wine and a book. the room dimmed with just candle lights. Regina with wet hair, one elbow propped up on the edge of the tub and a chocolate in her hand. Her heart began to race as she pictured a naked Regina. A fully dressed one was sitting next to her eyeing her with suspicion.

"Think about me bathing a lot do you?" Regina smirked at the blush that crept onto the sheriff's face, she could see her ears had even turned a dark shade of pink.

"What! No. That's not what I meant."

 _'Can she read minds? Is she now.'_

"I was teasing. Thank you. It is a very thoughtful gift. Oh I have something for you." Regina handed Emma a folded piece of paper from her pocket that she had just typed up an hour ago.

"You do?" Emma took it and read aloud. "You have been chosen to turn on the tree lights in Storybrooke town?" She read the rest in her head. This was a nightmare. "No I don't want to."

"Tough. The town apparently voted on it. Plus it would be good for town morale." Emma shook her head and Regina reached out to hold her hand again to comfort her. "You just have to read a small story and say some quick words."

 _'Why me. And why wasn't I part of this voting thing?'_

 _'Her hands are very soft. Is this calming her? She seems to be getting more tense.'_

 _'I'm going to faint on stage...Into the tree. Or vomit on a dwarf. Or...that feels nice.'_

Emma forget about her panic and looked down at Regina's thumb circling the back of her hand. It was very soothing.

"I am terrible at public speaking." She explained feeling pathetic at it.

"I have full confidence in you." Regina gave her a big smile that made Emma feel compelled to grin along.

"Thank you. Hey I am heading out to lunch. Want to join me?" She stood up to go get her coat and scarf.

"I can't. I have a tree to put up. See you tomorrow at around the same time to go through a run through." With that the mayor got down from the desk and took her gift bag. She walked towards the hall and threw a look over her shoulder to say a quick goodbye.

"Bye." Emma watched her leave and frowned to herself that she had gone.

#

Emma just finished lunch at the diner and decided to take a walk. She lied to herself saying she was patrolling the streets but really she wanted to see the mayor again.

She didn't have to walk far. Regina was standing in the end of main street moving a 12 foot tree with her magic. Her hands were raised above her head and her face was tense with concentration as she teleported it into the stand carefully. Emma watched her nearby in awe of how she could make any and every situation into something of beauty.

Once the tree was down. Regina twisted her fingers in a rotating motion and Emma noticed the clamps on the stand began to squeeze around the tree holding it firmly in place.

Emma decided to approach her when Regina was putting up baubles. She had just placed a purple bauble near the top with her magic. Emma gave a wicked grin before moving it down to the bottom using some magic of her own.

Regina looked at the bauble perplexed for a second before moving it back. Barely a second later it was back on the bottom.

Emma fought back a giggle when Regina frowned at the tree. She snuck closer before grabbing the mayor's waist. She had barely gotten out the "B" in her "Boo" when Regina grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back and onto the hard pavement.

"Ooo Fuck!"

"Shit!"

Regina quickly pulled Emma to her feet. "Oh Emma I am so sorry I didn't know it was you I thought you were some random per-"

"Don't. I'm fine." She lied wincing as she stood. Regina snaked an arm around her waist holding her up. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I learned some fight moves from Mulan when we were separated for a year. You look in pain."

 _'When we were separated...That makes it sound like I saw it as that.'_

 _'Her body is so warm. How is she so warm in this cold. Hmmm feels nice.'_

"Just some minor spinal pain. No big deal." She gave Regina a weak smile.

"Go to my car." It was said as an order and she looked for her bag to get the keys momentarily letting go of the blonde.

"I don't need to go to the hospital." She lied as pain seared down her spine making just standing hurt.

"I am going to heal you, unless you want to remove your shirt in public I think my car is a good spot." Regina explained looking frantically for her keys. Emma instantly looked panicked at the idea of being half naked around Regina.

"Why do I need to remove my clothes?"

"You can cover your front. I just need to touch your back." The mayor told her as she moved back to her. She pressed the alarm button and unlocked the doors of her Mercedes. Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and walked her to the backseat. Emma opened the door and slide into the seat. She shut the door in front of Regina.

"Okay. Turn around." She told Regina who obliged while rolling her eyes. Regina felt her pulse race at Emma taking off her clothes in her car.

"Are you decent yet?"

"Yes." Emma had moved down a seat and had her bare back showing to Regina while she held her shirt to her front. Regina opened the door and slide in beside her. She carefully swept Emma's hair over her shoulder.

"Ugh it's already bruising." She grazed her hand over a bruise.

"Argh." Emma winced. Regina tried to hold her still but the second she touched Emma's sides she flinched.

"Are my hands too cold?"

"My sides are ticklish...Your hands are lovely...I mean they are warm." Emma frowned at herself.

 _'Why do I become so nervous around her?'_

"Stay still." Regina ran her hand down Emma's bruised spine. A light lavender glow emerged from her fingers. She found herself still holding her back when the glowing had dissapated. The skin below her fingers was smooth and she noticed that Emma had quite a few beauty marks. She had loved beauty marks and the ones on Emma's back looked like a beautiful constellation. Regina noticed that Emma just unhooked her bra and moved it to the sides. She liked the navy and white pattern she could see. She tried to picture how it would look on the blonde but was quickly interrupted.

"Is it fixed?" Emma called to her over her shoulder.

"Let me check." Regina ran a nail down the center of Emma's back. "Does that hurt."

"No it feels..." Emma gulped and nodded. "Uh alright. Thanks I learned my lesson never sneak up on Ninja Mills." She teased before hooking her bra back in place. Regina watched wanting to keep looking but wanting to respect her privacy.

"I should uh..." She pointed behind them back at the tree.

"Get back to work. You know it would go faster with two people." Emma fixed up her coat buttons. Regina got out of her car and offered Emma her hand to help her out.

"Not if you keep moving decorations from the top." She fake frowned at the blonde who looked guilty.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She lied as she walked ahead of the mayor towards the tree.

"Don't make me flip you again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me Miss Swan." Emma rounded on her.

"Call me Miss Swan again and I'll flip you."

"I'd like to see you try." Regina challenged. "Miss Swan."

Emma grabbed her around her waist lifting her up. The second she did Regina's fingers swipped her side causing Emma to squeal "No!" and let go. Regina smiled victoriously.

"Now I know your weakness Emma." She went over to grab a bauble and started to move it up the tree with magic.

"I'll find out yours. Give me one of those."

#

 **Thank you for your support so far.**


	3. Three French Chickens

**Chapter 3.**

 **Three French Chickens.**

Emma sat in a patrol sipping her coffee as the sun rose. She had been on call for the night and had been woken up to call out to a drunk and disorderly. It was Belle's dad, he had gotten drunk and thought it was a good idea to take a bat to Rumplestiltskin's car. Emma had managed to settle it and was now exhausted on her way home but decided to get something out of the way before heading back to sleep.

She was waiting on the end of Mifflin street for Regina. The second the clock on the dashboard struck 8.04am she saw her.

 _'She is like a machine with her morning.'_

Emma watched the brunette do a small half run to her Mercedes and driving off barely a minute later. Emma put down her coffee and strolled towards the house. She rang the doorbell multiple times until a grumpy Henry came to the door. He had his school blazer and shirt on and pyjama bottoms with toothpaste on his chin.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Good Morning to you too."

She reached out and swiped his chin with her thumb. He groaned and walked away from her towards the stairs.

"So why are you here?"

"I need your key for later." She said matter of factly.

Henry frowned at her, scrunching his brow. "Why?"

"I need it for day 3 of my 12 days of christmas for Regina." He slowly trudged toward his coat hanging up by the door and removed the keys from his pocket and passed them to Emma.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well today is 3 french hens so I am-" She tried to explain but he held up his hand to stop her.

"-No Mom why are you doing this. The 12 Days thing?"

"Your Mom told me that she never gets gifts not really and I wanted to get her some and then I thought of the song and it seemed simple."

He sighed and decided he should ask her something that he had wanted to say for weeks. A conversation he had perfected in his head some days in class when he should have been focusing on french, a class which seemed pointless to him when they never really travel. He had wanted to broach the subject to his moms at many points and tough he wasn't as prepared as he had hoped he went for it.

"Is it an attempt to 'court' Mom?"

"What no? What makes you think that?" Emma asked puzzled at his question. She wasn't out to court or woo or do anything with Regina. When she thought of the plan her only motive was to make the mayor smile.

"Well it's in the song. 'On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me...'"

 _'Oh that is in the song!'_

 _'She is not ready for this. Abandon ship! Leave now.'_

"I didn't even think of that." She muttered to herself.

"And you call me naive. Look Mom I gotta go get ready for school or I'll be late." He tried to escape from the conversation by running upstairs but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see his mom looking at him with a confused look.

"I can drive you. Sit. What do you mean? About me being naive." He walked to the living room and waited for her to follow.

"About you and mom." This was it. It was now or never to say it. "You'd be perfect together...You don't see that?"

"I..." Emma sat next to him on the couch completly dumbfounded.

 _'Me and Regina?'_

 _'Oh my god she doesn't even know'_

"You dated male counterparts of each other! A blonde thief with a heart of gold and a dark haired former villian who got redemption and became good." He said passionately not getting how she could be so blind. All Emma heard was an accusation that Killian was just like Regina.

 _'They couldn't be further apart. They just share those fundementals and that's it.'_

"She is nothing like Killian!" She shouted with conviction defending Regina.

"Well no. Mom is better. She actually bathes and owns more than one outfit." He snarked causing Emma to crack him a smile. "Plus she actually accepts you for who you are. She still believed in you when you were dark. He didn't!" He was getting a bit too passionate now. Henry was still furious towards the man who hurt his mother.

"Henry..." Emma placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and it seemed to do it. He let out a huff and raised his hands.

"I'm fine. I got to go get ready now." He got up and walked to the edge of the room. "Can I still get that lift?"

"Yeah go."

He ascended the staircase while Emma sat still dumbfounded on the couch that Henry saw this big romance between her and Regina and that she hadn't realized the song was from a true love. She got up needing to get out of her head and walk around. She ended up circling the room. She stopped when she noticed a picture framed picture of Regina with Henry. It was recent. From what she could tell it was after her missing year with him. He was just as tall as his mom. Emma smiled looking at their happy faces. She took the picture in her hands.

 _'She always looks so beautiful when she smiles like that. Well she is always beautiful. It's not gay to think that right? Any person would be attracted to her. She is practically perfect. Just because I think that doesn't mean that I'm in love with her.'_

She almost tossed the photo back on the shelf when she heard Henry run down the stairs.

"Ma! Ready?" She nodded and walked out to the hall to meet him.

"Yes. Oh and I forgot to give you this earlier." She flicked his shoulder lightly.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For comparing me to Robin." They shut the door and headed towards the patrol car down the street.

"Took you that long to realize?" He asked as he stepped into the car throwing his bookbag onto the back seat.

"I'm way better than him." She told him.

"Someone sounds jealous."

"Yeah well someone...someone sounds like they will be walking the rest of the way to school. What do you think about that?" She asked with a smirk thinking she had just managed to shut him up. Henry just smirked back at her.

"I think if you do then your girlfriend will get mad at you for letting her son be late for school."

"She's not my..."

"Tell me again, what is her true love giving her today?"

"Shut up."

#

Regina came home feeling down that she hadn't seen the Sheriff at all during the day. She stopped in the hall when she smelled something delectable coming from the kitchen. She knew her son was a terrible cook and quickly wondered who was cooking in her kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Is it me you're looking for!" Emma yelled back. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma but couldn't fight the smile that was breaking out on her face.

"Why are you here?" Regina watched curiously. She had never seen the blonde cook before and was sure that Emma had ordered in food and was putting on a show for her. That was until she got to the pots in the sink. She was rolling up her sleeves to help when Emma shooed her.

"Your day three gift. Now go inside and relax."

"Emma this is my kitchen." She tried to advance but Emma held her waist and tenderly pushed the mayor back a step. The feeling of Emma's hands on her made Regina feel a bit dizzy in a way she couldn't comprehend.

"And I am cooking in it. Go. I will call you. I'm almost done." Emma took out three plates as Regina slowly left the room. She took off her heels and put them by the door and stopped at the dining room table. It was set with a velvet feeling scarlet tablecloth. The cutlery she saved for big dinners were laid out along with wine glasses and the napkins were folded into swans. That made Regina laugh to herself.

 _'Of course she learned how to do that.'_

She was admiring them when a yell made her jump.

"HENRY! REGINA! Dinner!"

Emma came out of the kitchen with two plates that she placed in Henry and Regina's spots on the table before running back in to grab her own. Henry came downstairs and plopped down in his seat. Regina moved far more gracefully as she took her seat.

"Woah" Henry looked down at his plate. It was some sort of breaded chicken with a white sauce and mashed potatoes with some glazed carrots.

"Wow Emma..." Regina was in awe with even the presentation of the meal. Emma sat down. She was blushing at the attention they were giving her.

"Chicken Cordon Bleu. Three french hens."

"This looks really good Emma."

"Let's hope it tastes as good." She joked and waited for them to take a bite before she started. Regina cut open her chicken and took a bite. She moaned lightly and covered her mouth. Emma ducked her head smiling widely to herself.

 _'She likes it!'_

 _'Fuck, this is good.'_

 _'Why has she never cooked this for me?'_

"I agree with Mom, this is really good."

"I never knew you could cook." Regina said more like question after she wiped her mouth.

"I lived alone for years. Of course I know how." Emma said a slight bit defensive but only because everyone always assumes she can't.

"And yet this is the first time I am having your cooking."

"I prefer having yours." Emma blushed darkly and looked anywhere but her son who she knew without looking would be giving her a 'You love her' smirk. Regina was smiling back at her.

"So you ready for tonight?"

"What?" Emma took another bite not having any idea what she was talking about.

"The tree lighting thing you know I don't know why we are doing it so late in the-" Henry was instantly stopped by a clanging of a fork onto a plate.

"Shit!"

"You forgot?"

"No I didn't forget I was just distracted and thought it was tomorrow night. I don't have a story prepared or a speech." Emma was freaking out. She wasn't ready.

 _'Oh shit how could I forget. Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck!'_

 _'We can fix this no big deal.'_

Regina turned in her seat and placed a hand on Emma's knee which caused the blonde to stop and look up at her.

 _'What is she doing?'_

"You're alright. Henry is going to help you and me too. You can read the story Yes Virginia. Henry read it out in a pagent in 3rd grade. I'll print off the script and you can just read it. We can read through it after dinner." She patted her leg lightly. Henry watched wondering if his other mother was as blind as Emma was.

 _'How can they not see it?'_

"Is it long?"

"It's only about five minutes." Regina gave her a grin and moved her chair back.

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"It isn't. You'll do great."

"Thank you."

"No thank you for this dinner." They all went back to eating. Regina was the first to finish. Something that was unusual when they ate as a family before. Emma was playing with her food, her stomach in knots and her appetite gone. Henry was watching the two of them off in his head wondering if it was just all in his head. Regina stood up and straighted out her dress. "Okay I'm going to go print it off. I'll be five minutes."

"Henry and I will clean up." Emma piped in as she watched her walk away. They quickly finished up and took their plates and utensils into the other kitchen.

"Cooking and cleaning? Pretty romantic mom." Henry teased as he loaded the dishwasher while Emma scrubbed down the surfaces and tidied up.

"Yeah romantic dinners have an annoying teen and a panic attack."

"Annoying?"

"Well you won't stop insisting that I am into your mom so yeah." She was getting annoyed at herself for snapping but he kept insisting it on the way to school and when she came by that afternoon to cook.

 _'I'm not in love with Regina. I love her like a best friend.'_

"Because I'm right." Henry argued getting angry that his mom couldn't see it. They didn't notice Regina walk into the room and she made both of them jump.

"Right about what?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Um..."

 _'Fuck.'_

 _'Don't do it kid.'_

 _'They are acting so weird today.'_

"A-about what she is getting you tomorrow." Henry filled in.

"Yes but I won't tell him."

"I am liking the surprise so far." Regina informed them in a dreamy voice that made Emma's heart skip a beat.

"You are?" Emma stared at her. Regina cleared her throat getting a bit embarrassed as both of them waited on her.

"Yes." She quickly held up the paper in her hand wanting the attention off of her. She took a chair from the kitchen island and moved it to the doorway. "I got the story. Okay so stand here." Emma did as she was told and moved behind the chair. "The chair is the podium. Here is the story. Straighten your back." Regina breezed behind her and held her back and shoulders, physically straightening Emma's spine. They all heard a small squeak escape the blonde's lips but none of them mentioned it. Regina moved back out in front of Emma. "Ready?"

"Uh huh."

#

"You nervous Mom?" Henry asked as they waited in the cold December air for the show to start. The tree was covered in a huge tarp. When Emma hit a button the tarp would be dropped and on the second button the lights would be lit. Regina, Henry and Emma were standing near the stage as what appeared to be every town member showed up.

"Terrified." Emma admitted.

"You have this Swan." Regina comforted her. She was wondering if she should give Emma a hug for support when they were joined by Snow and David.

"Emma! Hi! How are you?" Snow pulled her in for a big hug while David toussled Henry's hair. Regina stepped back not wanting to interrupt them.

"I'm going to vomit." The Charmings instantly looked worried before they could ask a thousand questions they heard the mayor's voice.

"She is nervous about her reading." Regina filled them in.

"Oh don't be sweetie. It will go great."

"Ugh." Their words did little to help Emma. Soon the street was packed on every street. She was getting more anxious by each passing second. Archie quickly hopped on stage and tapped the microphone.

"Hey guys! Emma you ready for your big speech. The tree looks great by the way."

"I'd like to welcome to the stage. The Sheriff of this great town, EMMA SWAN!"

"Hi...B-before we light the tree I'm going to read a story about a young girl named Virginia O'Hanlon..."

Emma started reading. She was doing fine, she messed up one or two words but she corrected it. She had her head down in the pages and decided she should look up and address the crowd like Regina told her to.

 _'Don't read to the page, read to the people thats what she said. Where is she?'_

Emma searched the crowd and saw Regina was smiling her on not too far from the stage. She kept reading but fautered when she saw Tink approach the mayor.

"Yes Regina. I mean Virginia...t-there is a Santa C-claus." Emma's breathing got harder that she felt like the world had stopped.

"Emma." She wondered how she heard Regina's voice over all the Storybrooke residents and then realized that there was no noise from the crowd. She snapped her head up to see the crowd frozen. All except Regina who was getting close to the stage. Emma gave her a hand. Regina gripped Emma's forearm and pulled herself up.

"What just happened? Did I do this?" Regina kept hold of Emma's arm.

"Shush. I froze them. You're okay. Take a deep breath."

"I am screwing this up."

"No you aren't. You were reading beautifully until the small mixup."

"Everyone is watching though and I keep loosing my spot in the letter. I don't want them to think I'm stupid."

"Okay well next time you do feel yourself losing it just raise this finger." Regina moved her hand down Emma's arm and grazed her thumb off of her forefinger. The sensation made a shiver run down Emma's spine.

"Raise my finger?"

"You do and I'll freeze the place and you can catch your breath. Okay?" Regina was lazily moving her thumb over Emma's fingers as she barely held her hand. Emma nodded and Regina slowly and carefully let go of Emma missing the contact. "I'm going to go back just tell me when you're ready."

Emma helped Regina off the stage who moved back to the other side of Henry distancing herself from her ex Tinkerbell.

"Ready!" Emma yelled from behind the podium. She continued on with the story only stopping three more times. One time she lost her place. The next she couldn't pronounce the word supernal and the last time she lied and said she needed to catch her breath but really she just wanted to be alone with Regina even if it was just for a minute.

When she finished and the lights were on. Everyone was looking up at the tree in awe. All except for the two who put it up. They were looking at each other.

 _'I think I love her...or am at least attracted to her...Henry's right.'_

"Oh Emma you were wonderful." Snow yelled in her ear distracting Emma from her thoughts.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah great job sweetheart." David chimed in holding a pudgy toddler in his arms who was clapping.

"It was all thanks to Regina. Have you seen her?" Emma was looking past them into the crowd.

"She got stopped by Granny, something about the skating rink. We're getting a rink?" Henry asked. Emma was too distracted to answer. How had she not known her own heart. Snow and Henry's talking became white noise to Emma as she scanned the crowd for the mayor. She soon found her. Regina was laughing with Granny. She looked over at Emma and beamed at her.

 _'Fuck I love her.'_

#

 **Let me know what you think.**


	4. For Calling Swans

**Chapter 4.**

 **For Calling Swan.**

The main street of Storybrooke was filled with all the residents chatting or buying food from the two food trucks that had set up to get extra business for the fish shop and Grannys. Ruby and Ashley were working the Grannys one while Eric was serving out of the fish one. Emma was stood near her parents who were talking to friends who would appear sporadically before going off to get food or head home.

"Emma?"

Snow nudged her daughter lightly wondering if she heard anything she said. Emma was in her own head as she watched the mayor laughed at something Granny had said to her.

 _'She is gorgeous.'_

Emma was smiling at the mayor still in a trance until her mother tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh sorry Mom I zoned out there for a bit." She confessed feeling guilty for not paying attention.

"That's okay sweetheart. What's on your mind?"

 _'Well Mom I just realized in love with my son's other mother. My best friend. Who is a girl...something you might not approve. Yeah I can't say that. Think of something quick.'_

"Nothing really just you know Christmas." Emma quickly covered. Snow nodded taking her answer without much question. Though she was getting worried about her daughter the past few weeks. The year had been a hard one for her and Snow didn't like how distant she had gotten since Hook. Though three months had passed she still worried like any mother would.

"If you ask me about Hook I will blow up the tree." Emma said reading the expression on her mother's face. She had had the same talk over and over with her mom since he sacrificed himself. Emma had been broken hearted by the loss but she knew it had to happen and they had been a bad relationship. She had gone to see Archie to talk about it and was fed up with it all.

"Emma, you lost a..."

"He wasn't my true love. I knew that when his kiss didn't save me. I knew it before that but he was someone to love, someone who betrayed me. We were bad together. Archie said our relationship was toxic and I agree with him. I deserve to move on and not rehash it every time I'm upset."

"I'm sorry. I just worry you have been through a lot recently." Snow gave her daughter a side hug and Emma's frustration at her mother ebbed away.

"Well don't. I'm doing good. I feel happier than I have in a long time." Emma told her honestly. She wondered if that was due to spending more time with the mayor or if it was because they had been chaos free in town since Hook and Zelena were gone.

 _'And that dull smelly Hood is no longer hanging around. Regina deserves better than him. Makes sense now why he always bothered me. God I'm that transparent.'_

"I'm glad." Snow released her grip on her but Emma was in her own world again thinking about how much she dispised the thief Robin Hood. Barely a minute after Snow released her from her hug Emma felt a hand on her bicep.

"Emma everyone is saying how great you did." Regina was standing so close to the blonde that Emma could smell her expensive perfume even through the smell of battered fish and fries coming from a truck that was closest.

 _'Ugh does she have to smell so good.'_

"Thanks to you." Emma blushed feeling nervous around her now.

"It was nothing." Regina said modestly.

"No it was...I really...I appreciate you helping me out." She laughed nervously.

"It's the least I can do after all the work you've put into the gifts." Regina told her sincerly. She had been loving all the thought and effort that had gone into the gifts and the gesture of it all. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

"You deserve something special." Emma blushed and ducked her head.

 _'That might be coming on too much.'_

 _'Awh'_

Before Emma could back track on her comment not wanting to push the brunette away she felt a body collide with hers.

Regina had her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist holding her in a tight embrace. It took Emma a second to react but she quickly threw her arms up to hug Regina back.

 _'This feels nice.'_

 _'I'm not a hugger but this feels so comfortable.'_

Regina had her head resting on Emma's shoulder. She realized how long she had been holding Emma and dropped her hands and Emma slowly moved hers wanting the hug to last longer than it was. She hadn't noticed she was still holding the mayor's forearms as she smiled happily at her. They stood there looking at each other not wanting to move and not knowing what to do when they did until they heard a yell from a food truck that startled them causing them to jump.

"FRESH CUT FRIES ONLY 2 BUCKS! COME AND GET IT FOLKS!"

Emma laughed nervously looking down while Regina smiled with pink cheeks.

"I uh."

"No uh."

"Sorry I..." Regina started trying to explain herself.

"Don't be. It was nice." Emma admitted.

Before Regina could agree David interrupted them. "Hey do you wanna go get dinner. We were thinking of getting something from Ruby and heading back to our place."

"Thank you but I already had dinner."

"Yeah me too Gramps. Mom made us a big dinner for the twelve days of Christmas thing she is doing." Henry explained while Emma flushed. Suddenly she was embarrassed by her gifts to the mayor. It was probably dumb how much effort she was putting into the whole thing.

"The twelve days of Christmas?" Snow questioned not understanding what he was talking about. She bounced a fussy Neal on her hip who kept saying "Juice" over and over again.

"Yeah the thing mom's doing for mom..." Henry tried to clarify for them but it soon became clear that they had no idea what their daughter was doing for Regina.

"What?"

"It's nothing really." Emma tried to say not wanting them to know. It felt even more private now that she was feeling what she was feeling.

"Don't be so modest Swan." Regina patted her arm and she lost focus for a second or two as she looked at Regina beaming, practically glowing beside the town's lights.

"Yeah Mom. She is getting Mom the twelve days of Christmas gifts but has her own weird take on them. Like tonight is meant to be three french hens but she made us french chicken. I forget the name of it but it was really good."

"She made Cordon Bleu. It was one of the better meals I've had in a while." She gave Emma a genuine loving smile that made Emma's heart skip a beat.

"Really?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes."

"Wait you can cook?" David teased looking at her with a smile and a furrowed brow while his wife watched the interaction between the two.

 _'Oh god...THIS MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!'_

 _'She burnt my pop tart yesterday...No way my little girl can cook.'_

"Why is this such a shock to everyone?" Emma groaned.

"I have to admit I did think you got restaurant food at first." Regina laughed and laughed even harder when she saw Emma's face. Henry and David had joined in. Snow needed some air from the situation and went to queue up at the food truck for Grannys watching the two of them from the line.

"How dare you." The blonde crossed her arms and acted offended.

"Oh come on. Even your own parents didn't know you could cook." Regina tried to get back on her good side but Emma kept up her act.

"Looks like someone's gift tomorrow will be downsized." She warned trying not to smirk as she said it. Regina knew what to do. It was something that had worked last week when she wanted the last piece of chocolate at lunch. She started to pout ever so slightly but even that had an affect on the blonde whose heart instantly melted. She found it very difficult to deny something to Regina when she looked that sad. "Okay no, put away those eyes. Fine. I take it back."

 _'I can't deny that face, those puppy dog eyes.'_

"Well that was easy." She quickly morphed back into a smile. "But you know you don't actually have to continue. I am sure it is taking up your time and funds and I am..."

"Stop it. I am doing this."

"Well thank you."

She held her bicep again and gave her a look that made Emma feel like it was just them two.

"I'm getting cold." Henry said out loud to anyone listening. His two moms looked at him then up to the clock tower that read ten to ten.

"Oh I didn't realize the time. We should probably go. What with it being a school night tomorrow and the parade is going to take up most of my day." Regina told them.

"It's at five tomorrow right?" David asked.

"No six, just to clear the streets from people heading home from work."

Henry went over to hug his grandma in line and came back and hugged David and then his mom.

"Night. I'll save us a spot tomorrow." He told Emma as they hugged. She felt the urge to hug Regina again but didn't want to come on too strong. Regina gave Emma a quick wave feeling an apprehension about calling it a night. Emma waved back and she turned and walked home with her son.

"See ya buddy!" David called out. Emma watched the two of them leave down main street and turn left towards Mifflin street. She watched until they were almost out of sight and she didn't know if she had thought it or if her legs had worked independently from her body but next thing she knew she was sprinting down Main street to catch them.

"Hey Regina! Hold up." She called barely out of breath from the run. The mayor spun around to see Emma coming toward them.

"Is something wrong?"

"No I was uh, I was wondering if you wanted some help again tomorrow?" She now felt silly for chasing them down to ask. The smug look on her son's face proved it further.

"You sure you're not sick of me already?"

 _'Never.'_

 _'She has a beautiful smile.'_

"No. If you need help just call me. I'll be around."

"I might take you up on that. We really should be going." Regina pointed behind her towards home.

"Oh right. See you."

"Bye Swan."

The Mills walked away but Emma stayed watching the sway of Regina's hips as she walked away. Even with a big beige trench coat almost covering it, her ass looked wonderful. Emma jogged back to her parents who were watching her with curiousity.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes I was just asking her if she needed help tomorrow to let me know."

"You two seem to be getting on a lot better." Snow started about to question her more but this was something they should do in private not surrounded by everyone else in town. "Emma are you coming back to ours?"

"No. I'm just gonna head back to mine. Thank you." She excused herself and after a quick hug she was been walked around the corner and down the street to her new house.

#

Emma was exhausted and climbed into her warm new bed but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Regina. That she was in love with her best friend.

 _'How could I not know I have feelings for her? Am I that much of an idiot? Maybe she's into me. No that's ridiculous. I mean she could have anyone. But she is bisexual. So maybe she'd be open to it. What if I mess it up though? I have a good track record of that. I can't lose her. That would be the worst. I need to test the waters more.'_

Emma rolled over and opened her 'Notes' app. She looked at her ideas for the next few days on her 12 days of Christmas list. She was struck with an amazing idea and erased the line saying "Lunch at Grannys with onion rings for Wednesday."

 _'I wasn't really happy with that one anyway. Okay I need to talk to Gold tomorrow.'_

#

 _'Where the hell are they?'_

Emma tore through her closet the next morning looking for her gloves. The weather report said it would be below 20 degrees today and if she was going to be standing around watching the parade she wanted to be warm.

She was sure they were in her closet. When she couldn't find them she decided to quickly poof over to her room in the loft. Maybe they were still there.

She had poofed in and peered over the bannister to see her mom getting ready for work and her dad was feeding Neal. She didn't want to go down and talk she had a lot to do today.

"JUICE!" Neal yelled as he bashed his fists on his plastic tabletop.

"You need to learn a new word." David told his son as he tried to feed him.

"I wonder if Emma was the same." Snow said wistfully to her husband and they shared a sad look. Emma stopped searching and listened in.

"Should we sit her down and have a talk with her?" David asked as Neal squished a banana slice in his hands.

"I don't want to embarrass her." Snow told him knowing how her daughter is. Emma meanwhile was watching them with rapt attention wondering why they had to sit her down.

"The website said to reassure her that we love her and that we accept her choices."

"And what if she isn't ready. Then we might make her close up."

 _'Choices? What choices...They can't know right...'_

"JUICE!"

Snow put away her and her husband's breakfast dishes sighing about the situation wanting to act but not wanting to get in the way.

"Yes juice. Eat your banana Neal don't play with it. She is a private person and I don't want to scare her."

"Do you think she'd even make a move?"

"You saw them last night."

They shared a smug look. David scoffed.

"Regina will probably tell us first."

 _'Wait what?'_

"I can see that."

"Never thought I'd see the day I was rooting for her to date my little girl."

 _'FUCK. THEY KNOW!'_

"Me either but they make each other happy." Snow smiled thinking about her daughter being happy and having someone to love.

"So many things make sense now."

"I feel bad now trying to set Regina up with Robin. You don't think Emma was upset with me for that do you? Who knows how long she has had feelings for her."

"JUICE!" Neal flicked his sippy cup off his high chair. The liquid spilled onto the floor.

"David!"

"I got it."

Emma slumped onto her old bedroom floor. Her parents knew how she felt and not only that but they supported it. They wanted the two of them together and her fears of telling them that she might be gay were all for nothing. She left the gloves and poofed back home.

#

Regina was going over the route for the parade with the vice principal Miss Potter in her office. The school's marching band was going to be in the parade. They mainly consisted of Lost Boys who needed a creative outlet and loved the different variety of instruments in this world.

Emma knocked on the office door but stopped when she saw that Regina had company.

"Sorry I can come back."

"No, take a seat Swan. We're almost done."

Emma put the gift bag she had in her hand down on the coffee table and took a seat by the fireplace. She watched as Regina leaned over her table as she showed elderly Miss Potter where the parade ended and where the band could go for refreshments.

 _'Her ass is incredible...How did I not know before last night about how I felt? I have an obsession with it.'_

Emma hadn't noticed her scoff was audible. The other two women turned to glare at her.

"Sorry...I was reading something on my phone." She quickly lied hoping neither of them would notice she didn't have it out.

Regina walked the other woman out and politely thanked her before shutting her office door sighing.

"How difficult is it to understand go from Main street to here?" She sauntered over to Emma and took a seat. The blonde shoved the gift bag across the coffee table.

"Day 4." She announced.

Regina took the bag and took out an iPhone 4. "You bought me a phone?"

"Well actually it's my old one but I put on apps you'd like and well you still have a blackberry." Emma frowned and shook her head. "It's for calling Swan...four calling birds...Okay this one was weak but I spent a lot of time trying to come up with something for it."

"I love it. The background is pretty cute." She grinned widely at the picture of her son smiling back at her on the background of her phone. She stood up and walked over to the armchair Emma was in and leant down to hug her quickly.

 _'Why do I suddenly feel compelled to hug her all the time now. I don't like hugging unless it's with Henry.'_

 _'Two hugs in 14 hours. I'm doing good.'_

Emma flushed, her ears burning as she held the mayor. Emma wanted to hold onto her longer but a knock on the door made them pull apart.

 _'Ugh'_

 _'No come back'_

"Miss Mills?"

A woman Emma vaguely recognized from town meetings was waiting by the door.

"My next appointment. You can stay." Regina said not wanting to say goodbye just yet. Emma nodded as the woman came in asking about the set up for the rink which would be set up near in the park over the duck pond. Emma was watching her work when her phone rang. She grabbed it and excused herself.

"Sorry. I just have to take this." She left the office and walked down the hall a step before answering it.

"You left a message for me Miss Swan?" Rumplestiltskin said bored waiting for her to reply.

"Yeah you owe me a favor. I'm here to collect."

#

 **Thank you for all your support for this fic. I really hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. A Golden Ring

**Chapter 5.**

 **A Golden Ring.**

Regina left town hall to set up the audio for the parade. Emma had left over two hours ago. She had gotten a call then popped her head back in to tell Regina that she had to go but didn't elaborate and her vagueness was worrying the mayor.

 _'Where did Emma run off to? Maybe she was called in to work. She doesn't work for the mayor's office remember. David probably has her fetching him food. Or another drunken brawl. We get a lot here. Considering all the memory wipes here maybe people should lay off the heavy drinking. I hope it's not something more dangerous. No she's Emma, she'd be okay. Right? No stop it. Don't go there. I could check the station see if she's okay. No that's too much. No leave it. If she's in any danger she would know to send some sort of message. She's fine.'_

Regina had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed Maleficent and Lily walking toward her. They didn't seem to notice her either. Lily was too busy telling her mom about a Christmas she had as a teen with a burnt dinner and her adopted mom freaking out. They crashed into each other sending Lily's bag of decorations for her tree all over the pavement.

"Shit."

"Argh."

"Sorry I wasn't really looking." Regina bent down to help pick up the baubles and star that fell out of their shopping bag.

"Oh that's okay Regina." Maleficent told her but Regina already started.

"Here let me." She gathered them all with Lily's help and popped them in their bag. "So are you celebrating Christmas? or Hannukah?" She added wanting to be inclusive.

"Christmas I think but we have the candle things right Lil?"

"Uh sort of Mom."

"Lily was telling me about the food you have on the holiday."

Emma walked out of Mr Gold's pawn shop with a small box in her hand and a huge grin on her face that quickly dropped when she saw Regina talking to Maleficent and Lily.

 _'Out of all the people it has to be her ex and my first...Well we never did date but my first unrequited love with my second...Why are they laughing. Stop being stupid. They are probably just talking.'_

Emma watched them say goodbyes and walk away and tried to quickly get off the street not wanting Regina to see her coming out of the shop or for Lily to see her either.

#

"Mom! Over here!" Henry yelled from inside a closed store's doorway. Emma half jogged over to him.

"Hey kid. How are you?" She pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Cold. If you are looking for mom she's doing the introduction." He told her pointing his finger over to the stage from the night before that had been moved to the garage parking lot. Emma grinned widely when she saw Regina. She was waiting for her cue to talk and was sitting on the edge of the stage with her legs crossed and her head down in her new phone.

 _'Awh she's using it. She looks adorable when she scrunches her brow like that.'_

"I wasn't looking for her." She lied not even taking her eyes off of her.

"Uh huh." He pulled off his gloves to check the phone on his phone. Emma saw it read 5.58. She also noticed something else.

"Hey those are my gloves!"

"I thought they were grandpa's."

"Keep them I have pockets." She said wanting him warm and at least she knew where they were now. She was already getting cold having just been outside for a few minutes.

"Hello? Can you hear me down at the town hall?" Regina spoke into the microphone. There was a faint cheer from what they assumed was down by the town hall. She smiled warmly. "Good. Thank you all for turning out to our first ever parade. For those who are cold there is hot chocolate coming soon, courtesy of Granny's diner. Can we get a round of applause for that." The crowd cheered Emma wolf whistled mainly for Regina's benefit. "Okay I'll hand you over to your MC's for the evening; Snow and David."

Regina gracefully stepped down from the stage while David and Snow took over the mics.

"Snow?"

"Yes David?"

"Why are Christmas trees so bad at sewing?"

"I dunno, why?"

"They are always dropping needles."

There was a collective groan from the audience. Emma almost booed them but thought best not to after how difficult she found the previous night. She wondered why Regina had not come over yet and looked back to the stage to see her talking to the teenager working the soundboard behind the stage.

"And here's the hot chocolate!"

A delivery van was coming down the road slowly with the back doors open. Four volunteers in "Granny's Diner" shirts were walking with large trays of hot chocolate in to go cups. The walked along the side of the road handing it out to the audience members while Granny and Ruby poured more cups in the back of the van.

"Here you are Sheriff!" Bashful almost yelled as he handed Emma a cup.

"Can I get two? For Regina. She's on her way over."

He nodded and gave her two.

"Hey how come you got two of them?" Henry asked taking a sip from his.

"Perks of being the Sheriff." She told him and shoved him ever so slightly.

Four parade entries had gone by along with two more terrible jokes before Regina met up with them.

"Hi! Sorry I had to walk around." She said greeting them. She fixed Henry's hat more over his ears much to his dismay.

"Mom! Stop."

"It is freezing out. You need to cover up." She started to touch his top button but he stepped back. Emma watched them finding them more amusing than the parade.

"I am. You are just in a trench coat."

"And I am cold." She responded.

"Here I saved this one for you. Might warm you up a bit." Emma handed her the cup of hot chocolate she had resting on the stoop for her.

"Thank you." She took the cup holding it in both of her hands.

"No problem."

"Speaking of keeping warm. Really Emma?" She looked the blonde up and down with concern in her eyes. Emma was wearing a brown leather coat, a polo neck and jeans. She had on a beanie too but the material was light. She was already loosing feeling in her toes.

"I'm fine. How about you?" She asked. Regina shrugged.

"I'm okay."

 _'I was warmer in Elsa's snow fortress.'_

"That's a lie." Henry said not even bothering to turn his head as he watched Micheal and the twins drive down town in a flashy red car.

"What are you, a human lie detector now?" Emma snapped lightly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"He's right. I should have layered up more. I have lost feeling in my hands." Regina admitted stretching out her fingers.

 _'She has nice long fingers.'_

"You two could hold hands." Henry suggested wanting them to make a move already.

"Kid." Emma warned not liking how blatant he was being.

"What it would keep you both warm." He said with a smirk that he quickly hid with a 'butter wouldn't melt' smile at Regina.

"Couldn't hurt, right." Regina said and held out her hand for Emma to take. She looked down at it for a second before holding it in hers. It felt nice but both women were still shivering. Ten minutes went by when Emma finally decided to step it up.

"Are you still cold?"

"I can't hear you, my ears have frozen." The mayor joked with a small smile.

"Can I try something?" Emma asked not wanting to over step.

"Uh sure."

Emma let her hand go and side stepped behind Regina. She slowly and cautiously moved her arms around Regina's sides and held her close against her body.

"That's a lot better." Regina admitted feeling Emma's front press into her back. The instant heat was making her feel a lot better.

 _'I'm holding her. She always smells so good.'_

"Hmm."

 _'Her hands are very close to my hips. Should I tell her to move them? Then I have to admit that it affects me when someone holds me here...No it's fine. Better than fine. Like Miss Swan. Don't go there.'_

Henry turned to look at them, impressed that Emma might have heard what he had said yesterday.

#

"Have you noticed Regina hugging Emma?"

"What?! Where?"

"Awhhh, I need to take a pic, Tink will love this."

#

"They look pretty cute."

"Good for them. They make a good couple."

#

"Why did the turkey join the band?"

"He had drumsticks."

"I can practically feel you eyeroll behind me." Regina almost whispered over her shoulder.

"Who knew they could embarrass me when I am 30." She ducked her head. Resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"I have a feeling they will always embarrass you."

"Because that's what parents do?"

"No just it's them. They are genuinely laughing at the last one." Emma looked over to see her father still chuckling to himself.

"I wonder if we embarrass that one as badly." She tapped Regina's hip on the side where Henry was standing a step in front of them as they cuddled behind him.

"I am sure you do." Regina teased laughing haughty laugh. The laugh sent vibrations down Emma's front and she tried to stay calm.

"Hey!"

Emma lifted Regina up like she had a few days earlier. Regina reached back and used her nails to lightly tickle Emma's neck. The blonde gasped and let Regina down.

"For the record you both embarrass me."

#

"Mom? Are we getting a tree this year?" Henry asked the next morning as he started pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Well Emma gave us a pear tree does that not count?" She smirked at him as she changed the filter in the coffee machine.

"No." He rolled his eyes as he added the milk. "Are we going to put up our tree soon?"

"I have to set up the fair today but how about tomorrow?" She walked over to him and tucked her finger under his chin as she gave him a loving smile.

"Okay, speaking of that tree, what are we doing with it?" He asked when his mom stepped away to get some water for said tree. She took a small glass and added some of it to the ground in the pot.

"Well we can keep it in the kitchen until spring and then we can plant it somewhere in the yard."

"Really, what about your apple tree?"

"What about it? I can have more than one." Regina leaned against the island waiting for the coffee machine to start making a pot of fresh coffee.

"What's today? Five Golden Rings?" Henry asked.

"Yes." She smiled to herself.

"What do you think it is?"

"I honestly have no idea with that one."

"Probably onion rings...Oh or a golden hula hoop. Or just a plain ring but that's boring. Or what if its something with the Olympics. The symbol is 5 rings...Or..." He looked up concentrating hard on what else it could be.

"You okay?" Regina teased as she poured her coffee into a mug on the kitchen island.

"Uh...Can I ask you something?" He tested as he slid the milk carton across the island counter top.

"Is everything okay?" She looked up her face furrowed in concern.

 _'if he did something bad you have to be stricter like Emma said.'_

 _'Just do it. Like with Mom...Nice and quick.'_

Henry took a deep sigh before rushing out. "Yes, I just wondered, do you have feelings for mom, f-for Emma?"

 _'What? Oh, shit. Uh. What do I tell him.'_

Regina gaped at him with her mouth open for a few seconds before responding.

"Uh Henry I don't think that uh..."

"It's okay if you do." He smiled lovingly at her hoping that would ease her in to talking. She opened her mouth to say something when a noise exploded loudly from her new phone. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." Henry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Regina grabbed it from the table blushing darkly.

"Your mother never changed her ringtone. I have to take this."

 _'I almost had her!'_

 _'Calm down. Act normal.'_

"Hello...No you can't put that there...Just leave it until I show up...Yes, I'm on my way." Regina was a bit happy for the mix up downtown giving her an out. She swept out of the room not giving him a chance to continue on with their conversation. "Henry! I have to go. I love you. Don't forget your lunch."

"Ugh so close." Henry thumped his head on the counter top.

#

 _'If he knows, then soon she will. She doesn't even admit she likes girls. Women. I need to get him to drop it. If I tell him the truth he will make it into a mission. And I could risk losing our friendship.'_

Regina thought about her conversation with her son this morning on a loop all morning, coming up with the same thoughts each time.

She was over seeing the half giant Tiny help with Ferris Wheel maintenance check.

"It's crooked." A voice cooed from behind her ear.

She spun around to see Emma behind her. Regina folded her arms across her chest. "You're crooked."

"I'm a crooked cop?" Emma questioned mimicking Regina's stance with a playful grin.

"Well I haven't seen you work in over a week."

"I was lending my services to the town hall and the mayor. I'm expecting a Christmas bonus."

"Do you see the Ferris Wheel? There is no funds left for a bonus."

"I could settle for something else." Her voice was low and the effect had Regina gulp wondering what Emma would want instead.

"Oh yeah and what would you like?"

Emma felt a flutter in her chest and thought. If she was being honest the answer would be Regina.

"Hmm maybe some dinners from you?" She asked thinking about spending more time with the mayor when the christmas stuff in town was over.

"Any requests?"

"Can you bake?"

"Only apple pie and apple turnovers."

"No...How about lasagna, and that beef thing you made."

"That doesn't narrow it down." Regina groaned and walked behind Emma pretending to be getting a better view of the Ferris Wheel but as she walked past she swiped Emma's sides causing Emma to jump.

"Agh! I will find you're tickle spot." She warned while Regina arched a brow.

"Never." Regina smirked at her. Emma stood close to her and went in to tickle the brunette's sides. Nothing happened but Regina's breath slowed down.

 _'Not ticklish there.'_

 _'Oh god.'_

Emma dipped her hands and Regina flinched as she touched her hip bone.

"Ahh! Really your hip?" She tried again but had managed to pull Regina close to her body, her fingers still on her hips. They were inches apart.

"MISS MILLS! We have a crisis! Oh sorry to interrupt." A woman with a clipboard was now standing a foot away from them. Emma quickly dropped her hands and took a step back.

"You uh, you weren't."

"The volunteer for the dunk tank cancelled. They got a cold last night." The woman told them like it was the worst thing she had ever heard. The other two shared a look as they tried not to laugh at her shrill voice.

"I'll do it." Emma offered but felt a hand on her forearm.

"Emma no, it's too cold. We should just get rid of it."

"I can do it til I get dunked then it's done. I'll just poof home after and get changed." She reasoned. She wanted to save the day but more than that she wanted the shrill lady to leave.

"Crisis adverted. Thank you Sheriff Swan." The woman ticked a box.

"Sure thing." Emma grinned and waited for the woman to go. She soon scurried off to talk to someone else. "Okay who the hell was that?"

"Some nun. I have no idea. I only hang out with the same few people."

"Probably for good reason. My ears are still ringing from her voice. Oh that reminds me." She reached into her pocket and handed Regina a small box, smaller than a golf ball. Regina took it and started to open it up. "Ah! Don't open it just yet. Wait until you get home and read this too."

Regina placed the two items in her purse. "I will. Thank you."

"UH MAYOR LADY!" Tiny called out, sitting halfway up the metal center of the wheel. "HIT THE GREEN BUTTON."

Regina did and the machine started. He rotated down and the three of them did a small cheer.

#

Regina shivered as she got in the door. She almost ran to her study to open her gift in privacy. She tore open the wrapping paper. It was a ring box.

But before opening it she took the letter out from her purse too. She decided to read that first.

 _"Did you know Gold has Jefferson's hat? I just found out. We used it with our powers combined and found something you gave up. I know you regret giving it up and for your actions and well you've changed and you should have it back. Love Emma. PS. I wish it was more articulate. This was the 10th draft."_

Regina read it and re-read it.

 _'Why would she go to Rumple? What did she do?'_

She put aside the note and opened the box and let out a yelp at what was inside.

 _'How did she? Is it really it. It is...No it can't I gave it up.'_

Regina teared up as she took the ring her first love had given her out of the box. The gift was better than any she could have hoped for. She slipped it back on her right hand where she used to wear it and let out a sob.

 _'How did she find Daniel's ring?'_

 **#**

 **So any good?**


	6. Six Geese and Aiming

**Chapter 6.**

 **Six Geese and Aiming.**

"Hey Mom! Mom?" Henry called out from the foyer. He walked up the steps and saw the door to the study was open to his right. "Mom?"

He walked in to see her sitting around the newer table that had been put in for family game night looking down at something in her hand. She seemed to be ignoring him so he tapped her lightly.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Oh Henry dear, I didn't hear you come in." She quickly tried to dry her eyes from the tears falling from them.

"Really I called...Mom you're crying. What's wrong? Is everyone okay? Are you okay?" He asked concerned and worried. He rarely saw his mom cry except for when someone was dying or she is scared for him.

"Henry relax. Everyone's fine. I'm fine." She gave him a bright smile to prove it.

"But you were crying?" He sat down near her turning in his chair to face her.

"Happy tears. I swear."

 _'Happiest tears. I still can't believe.'_

"Why were you crying?" He hated to see her upset.

"Emma, she...She got me...it's Daniel's ring." She burst into a smile again with watery eyes as she held out the ring for him to take.

"What? How did she find it?" Henry took it and turned it over between his fingers.

"She said she asked your Grandpa for help with locating it in her note...I can't believe she found it. I thought I lost it forever." Regina ran a hand through her hair and Henry handed her back the ring carefully. Regina took it and placed it back on her right hand where she used to wear it.

"Wow Mom..."

"I know. It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Good job Emma." Henry said proudly.

#

Emma was woken up by a loud beeping coming from her phone. She sat up and swiped the alarm off. She noticed she had a few messages. She rubbed her eyes and saw they were all from Henry.

[Mom has been crying for hours]

[Happy tears. She loves your gift]

[True material I'd say. She said it was best gift she's ever gotten.]

Emma whooped the air.

 _'The best gift she's ever gotten! Yes! She loved it. She deserves some happiness.'_

Regina being happy made her very happy. She almost tripped out of her bed as she went to get ready for the day ahead of her. Emma threw open the curtains to see it had snowed during the night.

 _'Either that or Elsa is back in town.'_

Emma plodded to the next room, feeling a boost of adrenaline from the news Henry had given her, something she needed for the morning she had planned.

#

"Emma? You're late. Were you helping Regina out?" David asked as Emma strolled into the office at a leisurely pace. The incandescent smile on her face made him think of that Regina had been the one to put that on her face. She only smiled like that when she was excited or happy and lately she seemed to be both when she was around the mayor.

"Uhhh, no I haven't seen her, just slept in today, sorry Dad." She lied but she couldn't tell him why she was late. She blushed lightly as she shucked off her coat and took her seat behind her desk.

 _'She was with Regina. They are probably together now.'_

"Don't worry I won't report you." He joked lightly. She looked up at her dad who had a pained expression.

 _'I want her happy but the idea of them...Ugh don't go there.'_

"Oh but Dad speaking of Regina tonight I'm having a dinner at my place with her and Henry and I would love for you and Mom to come."

He looked up shaking away his thoughts.

"I'm sure she'd be happy about that."

 _'No doubt to tell us that they are dating.'_

"Good, say about six?"

He agreed and they went back to filling out reports for the week. Most of it was being called in to break up the odd brawl here and there or community work that they had to file away.

An hour or two passed until they spoke again both of them trying to get their work done so they could leave.

"Hey did you go and check on Jim Darling? Neighbours had been complaining about his cocker spaniel keeping them up with her barking. I don't have the follow up report here?" Emma asked as she rummaged through her now neater desk. It was her last report to do before her patrol.

"I have that here." David pulled out a piece of paper under the six folders he still had to do on his desk. "He said she was set off by their new baby crying. He promised to put her in another room at night. The dog not the baby."

"I got that." Emma rolled her eyes as she stapled the follow up to the original call in and finished typing up her report.

"This dinner tonight is for Regina?" David asked trying to sound casual.

"Uh huh." Emma knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that he and her mom knew but didn't want to tell them. Not because she was ashamed but she knew if she told them and Regina rejected her then they would make a huge deal out of it.

 _'It's best if they don't know. I am almost done here. Just have to finish this and I can escape his questions.'_

"I thought the meal the other night was for her?" He asked again. Emma kept her eyes on her small computer screen as she finished typing up her report.

"It was...I'm doing a Twelve days of Christmas for her...Because she never really got gifts. It's a friend thing." She said still not looking at him as she hit print.

"A friend thing." He questioned.

 _'Come on Emma just tell me.'_

 _'I'm not telling you until I am with her. If I am with her.'_

"Yeah...Speaking of I should probably go invite her and Henry to the dinner." Emma added the last page to the folder and slipped it in her file cabinet and took her leather coat off of it's hook. She put it on and was almost out by the door when David stood up behind her.

"Yes...You should do that. You know Emma if you ever need to talk I'm here and I love and support you...No matter what." He told her with a sincere smile. She gave him one back.

"Okay. Thank you. I should really go."

She was thinking about her dad's words when she pushed open the door to the station she had barely made it five steps into the parking lot before she crashed into something and fell back into the fresh snow.

"Emma!" She heard Regina's voice. She looked up to see a hand held out for her to take to get up.

"Sorry I wasn't looking and the ice there didn't help. Ugh. I was actually looking for you." She took Regina's hand and dusted the snow off the back of her coat.

"I was too."

"Did you like your gift?" Emma beamed a huge smile at her that made Regina smile with her.

"Really? Do you even need to ask that? It was amazing." Regina took off her gloves and showed the ring on her finger to Emma. The blonde took her hand gently to inspect it.

"It looks good on you."

"Thank you. I am incredibly happy to have it." Regina revealed with an easy smile. She noticed that Emma was still holding her hand but didn't feel the need to pull it back. She liked the intimate nature of it.

"I just wanted you to have it back."

"About that Emma. You need to tell me how you got it back."

"I did in the note."

"No in detail. You worked with Rumple. He can't be trusted." Regina looked over her shoulder half expecting him to pop up behind her.

"I'll tell you. But it's a big long...Here?" Emma took out her keys and opened the back of the police cruiser. She didn't want to take Regina inside and have her father listen in to what she did.

"I love it I do I am just worrying about you." Regina told her when she was sitting in the backseat. Emma climbed in after her.

"You are?"

"Well yeah you made a deal with the devil basically." Regina spelled out.

"There was no deal. Turns out he owed me."

"How so?"

"I took the darkness out of him." Emma lied, he said he would do it if she kept it quite that he was the new dark one and now Regina had the ring she didn't want him to take it off her. "And that got him his wife back."

"Oh so he has nothing over you?" Regina let out a sigh. She had been worrying over nothing.

"Not a thing."

"So how did you do it." Her curiousity had come back. She wanted to know every detail.

"I talked to Gold asking if he had any way to get it back and he told took out Jefferson's hat."

"But Spencer burnt it?" Regina stated. David had told her how his former step father had thrown the hat into a bonfire to destroy the chances of getting Emma and Snow from the Enchanted Forest.

"That's what I said. He said he took the ashes. That he was working on a way to make it whole again and then he found the spell to reenact Maleficent. He used my dad's blood that was on his spindle from the sleeping curse and the hat was back...Only with a drawback. It only opens a small bit. The magic was damaged from the fire but it opened enough for a hand to go through if you knew where to look."

Emma took a breath and Regina waited for her to finish completely enthralled with the tale she was hearing.

"I remembered from the time we were looking for the author that the picture of you giving my mom the apple was at Daniel's grave. So I told Rumple to open it there. He said if you threw it in there to get the apple that it should be there. So we opened the portal and it was so small but he showed me how do a quick locator spell and next thing I knew it was in my hand."

Emma opened her fist to show her palm to Regina. Regina had her head ducked frowning lightly.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I regretted giving it up...Not just because of what it meant but what it did. Hurting Henry and trying to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

She looked away. Emma tucked her finger under Regina's chin mirroring a gesture she had seen the brunette use with their son on previous occasions. Regina looked into her eyes.

"You've changed. You aren't that person anymore. I'm not that person either."

"But still I haven't done the best to you in the past."

"You were the only one who saw me as me when I was dark. You kept trying and I will with you." Emma snaked her arm around Regina's shoulders and sat back. Regina did the same.

"Even when I get angry and blow something up." The mayor asked resting her head on Emma.

"As long as it isn't mine then yes." They shared a smile and looked ahead at the light snowfall that was starting to fall. "Oh tonight are you and Henry available to come by my house for dinner. Day 6, I am sure you can guess what's on the menu." Emma teased but Regina sat up to look her in the eyes.

"Emma no, you don't have to do this anymore. You have given me the best gift."

"I have already gotten the rest of them so it would be a waste if I stopped now." Emma informed her. The brunette frowned ever so lightly as she sat back, getting back into the position she was before.

"Fine."

"Oh and my parents are coming."

"Did you say tonight? Oh I am very busy." Regina joked as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah."

#

"Your place is lovely. We only saw bits of it." Snow told her daughter who was finishing up setting the table. David was holding Neal's had as he pulled him into the other room. Emma had just put down the last fork when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

She almost ran to the door, stopping in the hallway to smooth out her new dress. She pulled open the front door to see Henry and Regina stood there in big winter coats.

"Hey mom." Henry said with a big smile.

"Hi Emma." Regina's was more bashful than usual.

"Long time no see." Emma joked as she stepped aside for them. "Come inside."

"You look good. I like the dress." Regina told her as she checked the blonde out. Looking her up and down appreciating the way the short black dress sat on Emma. She slowly removed her coat and placed it on the coat stand by the door.

 _'She looks ravishing.'_

 _'She looks gorgeous.'_

 _'Do they see me standing here?'_

"Thank you. You do too." Emma blushed looking at the red dress Regina had on.

"Why thanks."

"I got a haircut...Nobody noticed..." Henry added with a sardonic smile.

"Oh sorry. It looks...Well it looks the same as usual..." Emma said squinting as she analysed her son's head.

"I told him that. You still look very cute." Regina gave him a small side hug."

"Handsome too." Emma added getting close to mess his hair.

"That too." His other mom chipped in almost laughing at how red he was getting over the attention and affection.

"Okay take a seat. I have to get dinner before it burns." Emma told them as she stepped past the hallway and to the dining room where her mom was putting Neal in a high chair.

"Is it goose by any chance?" Henry teased knowing it had to be from the song.

"How did you guess? Six plates of it, for six of us."

#

"You have a gym?" David questioned after a bathroom break returning to the dinner table. The dinner had finished over thirty minutes before. They were all sitting around having tea and chocolates that Snow had provided.

"You do?" Regina asked picturing the blonde working out. The image her brain produced sent shivers down her spin and made her cross her legs.

"How did you find it without snooping?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes.

"I was looking for the bathroom." He shrugged taking Neal off of his wife to sit on his lap.

"Uh huh, yeah I figured I might as well put the room to use. The other rooms are mine and Henry's for when he stays over. Admittedly I don't need a place this big with just me." She felt a bit silly having told them that.

"I get that way when I'm in my place alone. I mean I have a room upstairs that's empty and I have two guest rooms." Regina added making Emma feel better about admitting what she had.

"I don't think I could live somewhere bigger than the loft." Snow said yawning lightly.

"You weren't saying that when there was five of us living there." Henry teased taking another chocolate from the box.

"Well it was cramped then but I guess it's too quiet now."

"Even with that one?" Emma joked squeezing her brother's foot.

"Well I guess not." Snow smiled warmly while watching her children interact with each other.

"Speaking off we should probably bring him home, his bedtime is coming up." David said with a sigh as the boy rested his head on his father's chest already close to falling asleep. Snow sighed, she had enjoyed the evening but knew it was for the best to go before Neal got cranky.

"Thank you dinner was delicious."

"It was." Regina agreed as Snow took her diaper bag and said her goodbyes. Emma stood and walked them to the door. When she got back Regina and Henry were in the kitchen adding the last of the dishes to the now full dishwasher.

"We should probably go too. We have to finish putting up the tree." Regina sighed not wanting to leave but knowing that she had promised her son that they would finish what they had started that afternoon.

"Mom can she come along?" Henry asked feeling guilty for pulling them apart.

"I guess if you want to. We have taken up most of your day."

"I'd love to come. If you want me to." Emma added not wanting to step on the brunette's toes when it came to traditions with their son.

"I do." Regina grinned widely at her. Emma returned the smile while Henry rolled his eyes.

 _'Get married already.'_

"I'll grab my coat." Emma almost sprinted upstairs to get her big winter coat from her room.

When she came back down the other two were bundled up. She picked her keys from their bowl and lead the other two to the yard.

"Wow the snow is pretty thick now." Henry said skimming his gloved hand over a gate that was covered in it. Emma smirked and took a small amount in her hands and threw it at Henry. It hit him square in the back.

"EMMA!"

"MOM!"

She burst into loud laughter at the looks on their faces. Henry gathered snow and threw a snowball that splattered against Regina's chest.

"Sorry mom! I was aiming for Emma." He swore holding up his hands. Regina raised a brow and Emma made another snowball and handed it to Regina.

She stood behind her and held her elbow softly. "You want to wind back and aim for his smug face."

Regina pulled her arm back and it missed him by an inch. He smiled impishly.

"You missed." He taunted as he threw another but they ducked letting it hit the tree trunk behind them.

"Oh you are going down." Emma scooped up some snow in her hands.

"You'll never get me." He jumped ahead of them and teased.

"I may not but I have Emma." Regina warned. He threw a snowball that hit Emma in the shoulder. She fell back onto the snowy ground dramatically.

"Argh that hurt." She lied winking up at Regina who caught on quickly and bend down over the blonde.

"Emma are you okay?" She called out dramatically. The worry in her voice made Henry almost run over to them. He bent down beside his other mom checking on Emma.

"Mom?" She gave Regina a nod who wrapped her arms around him trapping him in place.

"Got him!" Emma yelled and threw a snowball at his chest.

"Argghhhhh!" He squirmed in his other mother's arms as he played along pretending to be in pain from the hit.

The other two women laughed happily as they played in the snow.

#

"Here?" Regina handed Emma a pair of yellow and black plaid pyjamas as she stood in the dining room almost shivering in her dress. Regina and Henry had gone up to change when they had gotten in the door. Regina was now in a grey and red flannel pyjamas bottoms with a grey loose tee on. The image made Emma almost say "Awh" when she saw the other woman descend the spiral staircase.

"What's this?"

"Pyjamas." Regina stated with a crooked smile causing Emma to frown at her.

"I got that but why are you giving me them?"

"Well they're a gift and I figured you could use them now...Your legs must be freezing." Regina's eyes darted down to look at Emma's perfect legs that were now a dark shade of pink.

"They are, thank you. And they look very cozy." She added with a smile as she slipped the bottoms on under her dress. She turned and pulled the zipper down on the side of the garment and let it slip down her body and pool at her legs. Regina stared at her in shock.

 _'Emma Swan is stripping in my house.'_

 _'That was too bold of a move.'_

"Oh uh, you can use t-the rooms upstairs." Regina stammered out as she stared at the blonde's back.

"No need. Besides you've seen my bare back before." She put on the shirt and started buttoning it up when Henry came bounding down the stairs.

"Awh you two look very cute. Can I take a picture?" He asked holding up his phone.

"Sure." They shrugged and moved together to get the picture. Emma threw her arm around Regina who snaked her arm around the other's waist. They burst into a happy grin along with Henry. He snapped multiple pictures before telling them he got it. Emma took his phone and told him to stand next to his other mother. She took a picture of the two of them. Regina took his phone next to get one of Emma and Henry. She wanted the copy for herself.

When they were done she took out a bag from a large plastic box in the hall filled with tangled lights.

"There is hot chocolate in the pot on the stove."

"I'll get it. Three right?"

"Right."

He ran in to the kitchen to get the drinks for them and took out his phone to check out the last few pictures. They all looked happy...they were.

#

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Seven Swans a Swimming

**Chapter 7.**

 **Seven Swans a Swimming.**

Emma sleepily blinked waking up from her slumber. She groaned her body hurting from the position she had slept on her couch. She went to stretch, her elbow hit something to her right.

"Ugh." Regina grumbled at the elbow tipped her in her head. Emma turned her head to see Regina sitting next to her.

"This isn't my place?" She jumped up looking around at her surroundings. She was in Regina's living room with a blanket over her and Regina's bodies.

"Quite observant." Regina yawned and opened her eyes trying to see in the darkness.

"Sorry for hitting you. Are you okay?" Emma turned over checking her head in the dark fruitlessly to see if she had hurt her.

"I'm okay, you just tapped me." Regina reassured her placing a hand on her thigh. "What time is it?"

Emma reached out for the coffee table and after a minute of fumbling she found her phone and swiped across.

"2.54."

"I'm going to go to bed." Regina told her as she stood, she was still very sleepy.

 _'Oh yeah I should let her sleep.'_

"Yeah I should probably go too. I'll just grab my coat." Emma said wanting to get into bed and feeling awkward for being falling asleep the night before in her house.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. You walked here remember and it's cold and dark out. No you can sleep here." The brunette insisted and gave Emma a look that even in the dark told her to not argue. She took Emma's arm to steady herself to her feet and yawned as she walked to the staircase.

"Okay." Emma agreed as the padded up the stairs using her phone as a flashlight. Regina walked in front of her, showing her the way."Which room is mine?"

"They don't have sheets so none. You can just sleep in my bed." Regina said nonchalantly. She was too tired to go back down to the laundry room and get the sheets and put them on. All she wanted was to climb into her big bed and go to sleep.

 _'Oh my god. I can't do that. Not when I like her. She doesn't know. It's an invasion of trust right?'_

"Uh, I'm not sure..." Emma hesitated as the mayor removed pillows and cushions from the bed onto the floor.

"It's that or the couch."

"Sorry. Thank you for lett- Wait. You have a pink fireplace?" Emma let out a small laugh not picturing Regina liking a color associated with princesses.

"It is white with pink tiles. Shut up and go to bed." Regina grumbled as she climbed into bed and waited for Emma.

"I like the way your headboard comes out at the sides like a sofa." The blonde said as she slowly put down her phone and cautiously climbed into the bed

 _'It would be great for balance during...'_

"Are you always this chatty in bed?" Regina meant it as a joke about her questions but both her and Emma heard it differently when it was said out loud. Emma blushed darkly as she rested her head down on the pillow. "I mean when going to sleep..."

"I figured. Why what did you mean?" Emma tested wondering if she had meant it the other way.

"Nothing. We should probably get to bed. G'night Emma." She turned away from the blonde and closed her eyes. Her heart was thumping in her chest.

She tried not to but her mind was invaded with thoughts about the Sheriff in bed moaning loudly and saying dirty things in to her ear.

The images flashed of Emma on top of her and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Goodnight Regina." Emma whispered. She couldn't stop herself from looking around. She had never been in the room and it was Regina's bedroom. She looked over at the two mirrors. One on a dresser and another a full length by the window. She started to think about Regina standing in front of it as she tried on outfits. Her mind focusing more on the time in between outfits.

Regina huffed feeling uncomfortably warm thinking about Emma. She shoved the covers off of her and the thump of the heavy duvet falling on Emma made her jump but she said nothing. She pushed the duvet off the bed and peered over at Regina who was lying flat on her back with her hands on her chest.

"You look like a vampire." Emma whispered with a soft smile on her lips.

"Rich coming from you after your Dark Swan hair and dressing like a goth." Regina smirked looking up at the ceiling knowing she got her.

"Will you ever let me live that down?" They both laughed lightly to each other.

"No. You looked like Phyla Vell."

"Who?" Emma furrowed her brow. She had never heard that name.

"She's in the Captain Marvel comics. She's a superhero had almost white hair, pale skin." Regina explained turning over on her side propping herself up on her elbow.

"I forget how much of a nerd you are." Emma turned mirroring the mayor.

"Nerd?" Regina questioned. She wasn't a nerd. Emma nodded and rolled over pawing at the dresser.

"Where is my phone?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking her up." Emma took her phone in her hand and start googling 'Captain Marvel.' She quickly found a Wikipedia page and was scrolling down through the names.

"You don't even know how to spell it." Regina said with a haughty smile.

"I found her." Emma typed the name into Google images and gasped. "I looked nothing like her!"

"Look she has your biceps." Regina told her pointing at the picture before bursting into laughter that shook her shoulders and in turn shook the bed ever so lightly.

"And one eye seems to be missing!" Emma zoomed in on a cartoon image of the muscled white haired superhero.

"It's just white." Regina told her as she calmed her laughter.

"Is she...?" Emma squinted at the small image of the superhero kissing what appeared to be a bald woman.

 _'Out of all the superheroes she picks one that's gay to look like me.'_

 _'You seem very interested there Miss Swan.'_

"A lesbian? Yeah." Regina sighed lightly. "She died though it was very sad. The one who looks like you."

"How do you know this?" Emma asked putting her phone back on the dresser and turning back to look at Regina.

"Henry wanted to read Guardians of the Galaxy before the film came out."

"Have you seen it?"

"Yeah Henry and I've seen it a few times. We both love Chris Pratt and Gamora. Although he likes her for other reasons." Regina grinned rolling her eyes.

"How many times has he made you watch Star Trek?" Emma asked having being forced to watch it almost every time he came to the loft a few years ago.

"I have lost count. I don't really like that she is the only woman apparently in that world." Regina told her. She didn't really like many movies that had limited women compared to men.

"Well no, there are the moms." Emma suggested shrugging.

"They are in it for seconds."

They talked into the morning until they got tired. Regina was the first to fall asleep. Emma pulled the covers up and lay there until she drifted off too.

#

Emma woke the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing downstairs. She smiled to herself as the events of the previous day came back to her. She made her way to the hall and peered over the banisters looking at the snowfall and seeing if she could see Regina downstairs.

"Ugh I was in the house!" Henry hissed at her hitting her on the shoulder. His face scrunched in disgust.

"Why are you swatting me? Stop." Emma held his wrists softly stopping him from swatting at her again.

"You had sex with mom with me sleeping down the hall." He hissed and Emma immediately dropped his arms.

"What? No, no, no, no. We didn't."

"Oh please you were sneaking out of her room." He pointed back toward his mother's room where he had just seen her tiptoe out of.

"We just slept together. As in sleep in the same room. I swear."

"You have sex hair." He accused her.

"How do you even know what that is?" She knew just how to shut him up. He blushed darkly not wanting to tell his mom about some of the shows he watched online. They were at a stalemate, neither knowing what to do until they heard a voice call from the bottom of the staircase.

"Emma! Henry! Breakfast!"

"Do you think she heard us?"

"I hope not."

#

They had wolfed down the pancakes Regina had made them.

"You two will choke one day. Not everything is a race." She informed them as she poured some coffee into her travel mug. "Oh I got a call this morning. The man who was meant to do the dunk tank, his son volunteered to take his place for Saturday and Sunday so you just have to do tonight."

"What now?" Henry asked as he took out food to make his lunch for the day.

"Did I not tell you?"

"She signed up to get thrown into water during one of the coldest week's we've had this year." Regina told him not liking the danger Emma was putting her body in.

 _'Her perfect body. Wait what?'_

"Are you worried?" Henry asked with a smug smile while Emma raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Not if you're the one throwing. She'll be out in a second." Regina placed her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Thanks mom."

"Does your school have a baseball team Kid?"

"No. And I don't want to play it. I think it's in my blood. I mean Grandma's good." He shrugged as he added barbecue sauce to his tuna and mayo sandwich. Both of his moms winced at the combination.

"Must have skipped a generation." Regina teased Emma as she grabbed an apple and put it in Henry's sacked lunch bag.

"It did." He joined in sticking his tongue out at his blonde mother who did it back. "So what time are we going at?" Henry asked.

"Sometime this evening but you'll be with Emma after school. I'll be too busy." The mayor explained as she grabbed her keys getting ready to leave for the morning.

"That's cool."

"Speaking of. I better go. You be good." She told Henry and pointed her pinky at the blonde. "You too."

Regina walked over to kiss her son on the cheek. She did then turned at did the same to a stunned Emma and Henry.

"I-uh...Goodbye." She left quickly while the two of the watched her shocked at the cheek kiss.

 _'Oh my god I did that. It was instinctual. I didn't mean to.'_

 _'They're together and awful at hiding it. Though mom sure looks in shock.'_

 _'SHE KISSED MY CHEEK!'_

When the door clicked shut they unfroze.

"She kissed you!"

"She did..."

#

Emma had drove Henry to school in silence neither knowing really what to say. He thought that his moms were dating and keeping it from him and she was just smiling thinking about what had just happened.

 _'Regina's lips touched me. She kissed me. Okay my cheek but still. Makes today's gift easier to do.'_

Nerves and anxiety began to creep over Emma about the gift for the day. At the time it seemed silly and flirty but she was worrying now if it was creepy. She would just hand it over and be done with it.

After dropping off Henry, Emma returned back to her home and took a manila envelope from her dresser and head to work. She would see Regina that afternoon. She had to go to work first.

#

Emma stood outside Regina's office at 1pm. She saw that she was in a meeting with two people who were working maintenance on the fair.

 _'Okay perfect timing. Just do it. It's now or never. Argggggggghhhhhhhh'_

She tried to walk into the office as calmly as she could. The three people in the room looked up at her as she put the envelope on Regina's desk and shakily and hurriedly announced. "Dropping off a file for you Madam Mayor."

She saw the flash of confusion and suspicion cross the other woman's face at the old moniker from her friend.

Emma gave a quick nod and left almost panting out in the hall. She walked to the end of the hall and waited.

#

Regina finished up her meeting as quickly as she could. She said her goodbyes to the workers and showed them to the door about fifteen minutes after Emma had blown into her office.

Once they left she took the envelope in her hands. It had a yellow post it stuck on it. "Private! For mayor's eyes only. Day 7."

She twirled the red piece of string to open the envelope and turned it to get its contents.

Emma waited until the hall was empty before doubling back. Regina's door was left ajar. Emma watched as the mayor looked down at the pictures with her back against the back of the couch. Her ankles were crossed and her head was tilted, her mouth was open and her eyes were glued to the image in front of her.

She knocked on the door startling Regina who dropped the pictures and quickly bent down to retrieve them.

"I'm not available right now! Make an appointment!" She yelled not wanting some random resident seeing the seven photos she had clustered over the floor of the Sheriff in different bikinis and swimwear. Two were innocent with her in a sarong and flip flops but the others were quite revealing.

"It's me..." Emma gave her a weak grin. "Do I need to make one?"

"Em-Emma. Oh hi..." Regina blushed as she got the last photograph back in her hands.

"I thought it was clever at the time...Seven Swans a swimming...Was it bad idea?" Emma grimaced hoping it wasn't a bad move on her part.

"No. No...They are very uh...Very well done." Regina told her making Emma relax.

"Thank you. You can't share those by the way." She moved to the leaning against the back of the couch as Regina had been before only she had her arms crossed with a cocky smirk.

"Oh I wouldn't." Regina moved back beside her and fell back into a trance unable to pull her eyes away from the images in her hands.

 _'She seems to like it.'_

 _'The freckles go around her arm and trail down her waist to her thigh. She is toned. Look at those thigh muscles. I knew about her arms but I had no idea her legs looked that amazing. She is stunning.'_

"I used a timer on my camera and printed them off myself so just you and me have seen them." Emma added feeling a bit weird that nothing had been said in over five minutes.

"Huh?" She barely looked up from the picture she had in her hands of Emma in a skimpy white bikini with one arm above her head and a purple opened sweater barely covering her. There was a flirty look in her eyes that was doing things to Regina's body. Another was a close up of her in a 1950s style pin up inspired striped bikini. Emma's eyes were piercing through the page. Regina flipped to another that had Emma on a white stool that she recognized from the blonde's kitchen. She was in an aqua green swimsuit with her hands were between her legs gripping onto the chair. Her legs were open but her high heeled clad feet were hooked into the leg of the stool.

"You okay?" Emma teased seeing the other woman staring at the pictures she took.

"Yeah I was just wondering where you got that swimsuit? It uh, it looks really good." Regina lied. She had barely even noticed the garment until she was spoken to.

 _'Is it warm in here. I need to stop looking. At least stop looking at them in front of her.'_

"Not really your style though." Emma knew now that the attraction at least wasn't one sided.

"Huh?" Regina looked up when a loud screech came from Emma's hip.

"EMMA! EMMA COME IN! We have a 10-82 at a house on Griffith avenue. Requiring back up." David rushed out over the police radio. Emma almost growled at the interruption.

"I'm on my way Dad. Be there in 10 minutes." She sighed pointing to the door. A 10-82 meant a fight to break up. "Sorry I should go."

"No I get it."

"Keep those somewhere safe." Emma warned wanting Regina to see them but not anyone else in the town.

"I will." Regina promised. Emma was out the door but jogged back quickly to make sure of something.

"Hey see you tonight?"

"See you then."

She went back out sprinting down the stairs to get to her car. Regina watched her from her waiting area. She stowed the pictures back in their envelope and decided to take them home and put them in her safe. There wasn't a safer space now that her vault had become an extra research room for her family and friends.

She decided to quickly poof home and put them away. After one more look. Regina sat at the edge of her bed as she gazed at the one she had been looking at last. She shifted uncomfortably feeling a heat sink down her stomach and pool between her legs.

 _'I can't do this. I should go back to work. Just put them away.'_

She didn't move instead she flopped back on the bed groaning.

 _'I'm attracted to her...A lot. She is perfect.'_

She traced looked and the other picture. The throbbing was getting uncomfortable she knew she had two choices. 1. Put away the pictures and go back to work. 2. Do something about it.

It didn't take her long to decide that she needed to take her lunch break at home today.

She sat back on the bed and looked at the photos in detail.

 _'Ugh she looks so good in this one...And that one.'_

Regina lifted her hips to pull her panties down her legs and kick them to the ground at the foot of her bed. Moving her fingers up her thigh to her slick folds, she felt how wet she already was. She knew it wouldn't take long as she looked at the gorgoeus blonde looking back at her in the picture.

Regina focused on one picture of Emma in the aqua green bikini with her legs open, she began picturing herself between them. Only Emma's hands wouldn't be holding the bar stool, she would be holding her head while she called out her name.

The image in her mind of Emma groaning loudly to the swipe of her tongue and the swirling motion of her hand on her clit was sending her over the edge quickly. Her thighs began to quiver as she got closer and closer thinking about Emma gripping the back of her head as she got close. The idea of Emma cumming for her made Regina gasp and arch her back as a swell built up inside and exploded.

She collapsed back onto the bed almost giggling over how great it felt.

#

'MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE-' Regina jumped up from her bed swiping her phone. The sun was setting outside. She answered the phone in a haze. "Uh hello?"

"Mom where are you?" Henry asked panicked. She looked around seeing the pictures of a half naked Emma Swan on her dresser and saw she had no underwear on.

"Crap! I fell asleep! I went home to take my break." She looked around the room for the time and saw it was almost 5pm. She went to the shower grabbing towels. "Crap!"

"I'll be down there in about twenty minutes. I just have to get changed." She told him as she turned on the water.

"Bye mom." She hung up and moved under the stream of water. The heat seared her skin but she didn't change it. She felt wrong for getting off to her best friend.

 _'How can I look her in the eye but it felt good. Really good.'_

When she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a towel rushing to get the photos of Emma and put them in her wall safe.

#

"Hey Regina where did you disappear to?" Emma greeted her with a large grin. She was with Snow and David while Henry went in the Funhouse. Regina avoided looking at Emma while she shrugged with her hands in her coat pockets.

"I went home on my break and I fell asleep." She looked behind herself her hair blowing off her face. Emma furrowed her brow looking at her suspiciously something seemed off. Emma moved over to her and held her arm in an attempt to link them.

"That's my fault I kept you up all night." Emma announced making Regina drop her arm.

"We were just talking." She filled them in blushing darkly. Henry hopped out of the exit happily to join them.

"About Captain Marvel and Guardians of the Galaxy." The blonde added with a small smile to Regina who smiled back remembering the night before. "And the new Star Wars film."

"More you were trying to figure out was Han Solo and who was Leia." Regina rolled her eyes, the awkwardness slipping away as she thought of the silly night ramblings.

"Not that odd when my mom is Snow White."

"Sheriff Swan! Ready to get dunked?" Leroy yelled out holding a clipboard waiting for Emma. Emma groaned loudly. It was already cold and she wasn't in the mood to get thrown into cold water. The gang turned and followed Leroy towards the tank.

"I'm regretting this now. Henry can you take this?" She shucked off her leather coat and handed it to him. She was no just in jeans and a grey tank top that Regina recognized from their time in Neverland. Regina found herself focusing on the blonde's muscular biceps. She watched as Emma climbed a ladder and lowered herself on the flippable seat.

Many people came to take their turn aiming a baseball at a bullseye target but everyone of them missed. Emma was almost taunting the people just so she could get down.

"Aye, I got this!" Merida told the small crowd. She wound back her arm, her ball smashed into the target sending Emma into the tank. Regina stepped forward instinctually and waved her hand. There was a flash of purple smoke and when it cleared a very wet and disoriented Emma Swan was standing next to Regina.

"What? Oh thanks." She looked around almost shivering. Her top had gone see through. Something everyone around seemed to take notice off. Regina stood in front of her shielding her from view.

 _'Stop looking at her like that.'_

 _'She's protecting me. How chivalrous.'_

 _'Didn't need to see that much of my baby.'_

"Here's a towel." Henry handed her one that they had kept aside for this moment.

"Nice tits Sheriff!" A random citizen yelled out which was followed by a few sniggers.

 _'That's it! Whoever that was will burn.'_

"Emma you need to go back to yours and get warm. Henry go with Snow." She told him and the seething anger from Regina told him to do as he was told. Regina poofed them back to Emma's house living room.

"You need to warn a girl before you do that next time."

"Go shower and get warm." Regina was trying to calm herself about to head towards the door when Emma stopped her.

"Are you okay? You seem off. Were the photos too much?" She asked pulling the towel around her body suddenly feeling insecure.

"No...I love them. I should apologize though for my reaction back there. They were just so childish and sexist. And I had very little sleep last night. It's also why I-" She tapped her own cheek lightly. "-this morning."

"Don't apologize for that. I should probably go hop in the shower." Emma looked up at the stairs behind her.

"See you in a bit." Regina was about to leave again when Emma walked over to her.

"Wait." She wanted to do it. She was about to but the fear creeped in. Instead she leaned over and kissed Regina lightly on the cheek. "See you then."

She rushed off upstairs not looking back at the stunned woman standing in her living room, holding her cheek.

#

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Maids and Milkshakes

**Chapter 8.**

 **Maids and Milkshakes.**

Regina was supposed to get up to go in for her 6th shift of the week. She was staring at the ceiling in the morning not wanting to get out of her nice warm bed and face the day.

Everyone had been whispering when she had gotten back to the fair the night before. She didn't hear what they were saying but she heard them say her name. A small part, the paranoid part thought they could tell what she did before she met her family.

She had a restless night thinking about her feelings for the blonde. When she thought about the men staring at Emma she had felt a rage stronger than any she had felt in her life and she knew rage. The idea of another man with Emma made her feel irratated. Hook was bad enough. He had hurt her.

She huffed thinking about it and tried to calm herself by balling and unballing her fists.

That night she had a deep think about the Sheriff. It didn't take her long to come to a conclusion that seemed obvious.

 **#**

Emma sauntered into the Sheriff station holding a grubby looking package. She placed it on a spare chair.

"Is that your dress for the ball?" David asked following in behind her to start their daily shift.

"What ball?" She asked while she took her seat behind her desk. She was opening up the report for yesterdays fight on Griffith Avenue.

He looked on his desk for the flyer while the screen loaded. He slipped it across their desks when he found it.

Emma looked at the flyer. _'Winter Wonderland Ball. A formal ball like you're used to with some new music. Tickets can be purchased on the night for $5, proceeds go to the maintenance of the rink. An adult only event starting at 7.30pm until midnight.'_

"Oh this looks good." Emma thought of taking Regina. Dancing together seen as the never did get to before.

"I never really took you as someone who would like that." David said sipping his tea.

"I'm not but I dunno it looks like it could be fun." She shrugged hoping she sounded blase about the event.

"Going to take anyone in particular?" He pushed wanting her to admit she was dating the mayor.

"I dunno maybe." She said with another shrug walking away from him to get more paper for the printer.

"I know you are dating Regina." He stated loudly making her freeze in her spot. Her back to him as she held a stack of papers.

"We aren't together." She told him without turning around.

"Don't try to lie to me Emma I know." His voice was soft and gentle. David moved from his seat to the desk closer to her. He sat on holding his hands on his thighs waiting patiently for her to open up to him.

"I'm not lying. We...We aren't together." She told him staying where she was, avoiding looking at him.

"But you want to be?"

"No."

"Emma you don't have to lie to me."

"You can't tell Snow or meddle." When she turned around he got up pulling her into a hug. She let out a sigh feeling some relief at telling someone even if that someone was her father.

"I knew it." He whispered as he held his little girl close to him. "Are you going to make your move?"

"I think she likes me back but she might not love me."

"Oh honey how could she not. You are perfect any guy or girl would be lucky to have you." They let go, moving to sit at the edge of the desk, turning to look at each other.

"She isn't just any girl. She's unique and special." Emma smiled broadly to herself as she thought about Regina and the time she told her those very same words. "And my best friend. She's my light in the dark."

"How long have you felt this way, did you when you were dating...him?" He asked scared to say his name in case it hurt her.

"I guess since we first met. There was this spark. Something that drew us together. I felt confident around her. Cocky even. She brought out the best in me even when we were bickering. I just chalked it down to intense friendship. I would seek her out to pick fights just so I could see her. I became a cop just to do that and then Sheriff because she said I couldn't and I wanted to show her I could. And when I fought with her last year over Marian I felt empty without her."

"What about him?" He questioned wondering if it was all a lie.

"I dated him when Regina started to date. I saw her with that dull asshat Robin and thought and you with Mom even Gold had Belle. I thought dating him was the smart move."

"Didn't you love him?" He thought she did, she seemed to.

"I cared for him deeply. I tried to love him like the couple on TV but it was hollow. When he kissed me I always wondered if I would get that spark that I hear about but I felt nothing."

"Why didn't you dump him?"

"How could I? He told me that I was his happy ending. That I was the reason he was good. And it wasn't all bad. Having someone to be with was nice."

"But what about in Camelot?" He didn't finish the rest about how she saved him by sacrificing her light. She picked at her nails feeling guilty for it.

"I would have done the same if it was family. I cared for him and I guess in a small way loved him or thought I did. I loved what he could have been. When he changed though I saw the real him. He had the darkness running through his veins for weeks and didn't even notice. He dumped me for being dark then tried to get me back only to try and send my son and family to the underworld as revenge. I had the same darkness in me and I was never as vindictive."

"Well you almost let Robin die." David said with some bitterness to his voice over the pain from the fury who tried to take him.

"Would we really have missed him?" Emma smirked to herself.

"Emma! Though I am glad I don't have to listen to one more story about him stealing gold from a king."

"He never shut up about them."

"Your mom is a way better bandit." David said proudly.

"I saw her action she was. He would just hold up an arrow and get knocked out."

"Useless. But we had to keep putting him as a guard man." David moaned smiling alongside his daughter with his arms crossed.

"He couldn't even protect her heart." The laughter in the conversation stopped when David heard the rage in her words.

"You're better suited for that job." He said with earnest patting her lightly on her shoulder.

"If she even wants that."

"You will never know unless you ask." He went back to her desk to get the flyer again. "Invite her. Ask her there? If she goes then maybe you have your answer."

"And what if she says no?"

"Then she says no. Just laugh it off, tell her you were kidding and you stay friends."

"I guess I could."

"Now get back to work."

"Bossy."

#

Regina got home to the smell of bleach and pine as she stepped in the door. She hung up her coat noticing the shine on the wooden banisters.

"Henry? Have you been cle-" She stopped herself mid question when she remembered the 12 days of Christmas gifts. She winced to herself thing about the night before. "Wait what was the 8th day? Maids...She cleaned my house."

She spoke out loud to herself as she climbed the two steps to the hall, making her way to the kitchen

"Correction! I am cleaning your house." Emma called out from the study. Regina went in with a pithy jab about the blonde actually cleaning for once but the words left her brain when she walked into the room.

"Oh! What are you wearing?" She asked. Emma was polishing the fireplace mantle wearing a black and white french maid's outfit. It was a modest one compared to the many Emma saw online. The skirt stopped four inches above her knee and it was made of a light but flowing material over it was a white apron. The top was a strapless black and white bustier that stopped just below her chest scar. It was her legs that the mayor was staring at. Emma was wearing black thigh high stockings with small black bows on the top.

 _'Imagine those legs wrapped around my- Oh my god! Stop thinking about her like that!'_

Emma was loving the reaction she was getting. Regina's eyes were dilated as she watched her.

"A french maid costume. It came with a Babette." Emma whirled a feather duster similar to the character in Beauty and the Beast over a mahogany cabinet. The movement shook Regina from her lustful daze.

"Emma you need to go Henry will be home any minute." Regina told her not wanting her Henry to come home from his second day at the fair, this time with friends to see his mom dressed the way she was but also because she didn't trust herself being around Emma dressed like that.

"But I made us milkshakes." Emma pouted leading her to the kitchen.

"Well thank you." Regina leaned on the kitchen island unable to fight the grin from breaking out on her face at the cuteness of the blonde.

"Strawberry, your favorite." Emma placed a glass of pink strawberry milkshake in front of her.

"You know my favorite?" Regina asked touched that she remembered.

"Yeah. But that's easy, I mean you know mine." Emma tested.

"Everyone knows you love chocolate. Where did you even get that?"

"Off amazon...I had to send it to a postbox in Portland and pick it up. I was a maid who got you a milkshake. I thought it was better than a cow in your living room."

"Way better...I mean thank you for not bringing livestock into my house." She sipped on her beverage avoiding eye contact.

"Do you know about the Winter Wonderland ball?" Emma asked looking up at her.

"It's in the town hall..." She narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she tipped the glass to drink. Of course she knew of the event happening below where she works. She had seen them set up on her lunch break. This event though she delegated to a few of the teachers of the school. Most of them were former nobles who were excited to set it up.

"Oh right. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go." She said nonchalantly but her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"Not really, it's a couples thing." Regina shrugged she didn't want to be a lonely woman surrounded by happy couples.

"Go with me." Emma almost squeaked as the words left her mouth.

"It's for people who are together." Regina told her thinking Emma didn't understand.

"I know. That's why I asked." Emma's voice almost cracking as she got her words out. Regina looked up at her astonished at what she heard. Emma Swan had just asked her out.

"Emma I..." She was about to answer when she heard the front door slam shut.

"MOM! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Henry's voice carried from the hall.

"Quick. He can't see his mom like this. He'll need even more therapy." Regina shooed Emma to hide but when she heard him approach she panicked and Emma disappeared from the room in a flash of purple smoke.

"But-" Emma started to argue but she was already home. She slumped onto her couch feeling dejected. She had done it, she had asked her out but it came to nothing. She was pulling off the costume, ready to put on her new pyjamas and crawl into bed for the rest of the day when he phone beeped. She had a new message.

[Pick me up at 7-R]

#

 **This one is just a short one. Expect quicker updates from now on. And as always I hope you enjoy.**


	9. Ladies Dancing

**Chapter 9**

 **Ladies Dancing.**

Henry clumped downstairs at a slowed sleepy pace. He walked into the kitchen to see his mom practice what appeared to be a box step. She noticed him and went back to making Sunday lunch for him which usually involved bacon that was now crisping up quite nicely in a pan on the hob.

"You just getting up?" She stated looking up at the clock now showing it to be almost one in the afternoon.

"I've been up for hours I just never came downstairs." He yawned taking the lettuce out of the fridge and running it under the faucet. They had done this for so many years that they had gotten into a routine.

"Uh huh sure." She rolled her eyes seeing through his transparent lie. "Henry...Are you okay to stay here tonight by yourself for a few hours."

"I'm 14. Where are you going?" He tore apart the lettuce plopping it into a bowl.

"To the dance at Town Hall." She said hoping to sound nonchalantly.

"I thought you weren't working on that."

"I'm not." She took a piece of lettuce from the bowl on her way to get the bread from the cabinet behind him.

"You-you're going?" His face was contorted in confusion.

"Attending, yes." She turned away from his gaze as she took the crispy bacon off the pan with skilled hands avoiding the hissing grease as she put them on a plate.

"But it's for couples." He told her not to sure if she knew.

"I know." She gave him a loving smile but she was scared.

"Okay who are you going with." He questioned making her tense up. She didn't want him to know in case things went bad but he would find out.

"Uh, Emma invited me." She turned away from him to the fridge, hiding her face in there as she got the tomatoes she sliced earlier out.

"SHE DID? OH MY GOD!" His voice filled with excitement.

"Henry no it's..." Regina tried to argue but she couldn't, she had no idea what it was how could she explain it to him. She made his sandwich in the silence that followed. Henry watched her, she seemed confused and lost like Emma.

"She has feelings for you" He almost whispered, it made his mom look up at him.

"Did she tell you that?" There was a vulnerability in her voice that made Henry's heart crack.

"No but it's obvious Mom." He took the plates of sandwiches to the small table in the kitchen. "You do too. I can tell."

"Am I obvious too?" She followed him and took her seat.

"Well you were snuggling in public at the parade." He pointed out with a smug smile as he took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"We weren't snuggling." Her voice was defensive.

"And you shared a bed together." He winced at that.

"That was just sleeping! Well we talked a bit but it was mainly sleeping." She said not wanting him to think that she and Emma were just a sexual thing even though the image of the blonde in her french maid costume and her in swimwear were at the forefront of her thoughts for the past two days.

"And you constantly stare at her." He pointed out.

"I do not stare."

 _'Do I stare at her all the time? I thought I was at least subtle.'_

"Oh come on Mom. We could be in a huge crowd but you two would be staring at the other. It's actually...cute." He gave a shy smile as he finished up his sandwich.

"It is?" She questioned wanting his approval of a relationship with Emma and her.

"Yeah everyone thinks you two would make a cute couple." He told her.

 _'Everyone? What if we don't work out. What if it goes bad. They'll all hate me. Stop that. It's just a date.'_

"It's just a date though. Nothing serious."

"Uh huh." He picked up his plate and took it the dishwasher. "Do you have a dress for tonight?"

"I have more than I can count. They're in my vault." She told him finishing her own sandwich. She wiped the corners of her mouth when he came back leaning on the fridge to talk to her.

"I can help you chose one if you want."

"You'd do that." She beamed at him and he returned it.

"Operation Mongoose."

"That was to find the author. I should tidy up and after you get dressed we can head out." She walked past him to start the clean up of the pans and bowls.

"It was to find your happy ending." He muttered as he ran up the stairs.

#

Emma knocked on the loft door. Snow answered it and burst into a huge smile when she saw her daughter.

"Hi!"

"Hey Mom can I ask you for your he-" Before Emma could get the rest out Snow crashed against her for a hug in the doorway of the loft. "Why are we hugging."

"Your father told me. About you and Regina!" Snow told her as she let her go. Emma moved past her and shut the door slightly irritated that her father had talked about their conversation the day before.

"I told him that in private."

"We share everything. Even a heart." Snow told her with a shrug.

"That is still weird. Anyway do you know where I can get a ballgown?" Emma sat on a stool at the kitchen island as Snow made her a cup of tea.

"Oh yes, did you know Ashley can sew. She opened a boutique in town." Snow told her happy for her friends success and excited on Emma's behalf.

"I have never seen a boutique and I go on patrol everyday." She told her mother, knowing every square inch of that town like the back of her hand. The only person who knew it better would be Regina but thats because she created it.

"Well she runs it out of her mother in law's garage but she has some beautiful dresses." Snow reasoned.

"I hope they're cheap. I just spent the last of my paycheck on Henry's gifts. Most of it went to the rental place. Long story."

"I'll pay. It'll be a Christmas gift for your mother." She placed a cup of tea in front of Emma and took a sip of her own.

"Thanks." Emma took her tea and raised it in a 'Cheers' gesture before taking a sip. It had too much milk for her liking but she drank it anyway.

"So you and Regina?" Snow said broaching the subject again, she had waited so long to talk about it with her daughter.

"Me and Regina. Is that weird for you?" She asked wondering if her mom felt weird about the whole situation.

"At first when I thought of it but after a while not really. She was quite transparent when you were missing, I have been waiting since then for this." She told her daughter almost vibrating with excitement for her.

"How so?" Emma asked curious about how Regina talks about her when she isn't there.

"She was more worried than your boyfriend." Snow scoffed to herself. Emma raised her eyebrows finding it hard to believe that she was more worried than her obsessed ex. "She even knew where your baby blanket was and that it was the most special thing to you, well after your bug."

"Killian got the blanket." Emma told, he had said so in Arthur's castle.

"Well he lied. What he did was almost get Henry killed by Zelena. Regina came to me with it having found it herself and she said something like she knew it was the thing most precious to you and that she couldn't fit the bug in the diner." Snow informed her.

Emma downed her tea feeling her heart flutter that the great act of love she thought was from him was actually from Regina. She would have been angry toward him for lying if she wasn't thinking about Regina knowing her better than anyone else.

#

At exactly seven o'clock Emma nervously paced down the path to 108 Mifflin street. She took a breath before ringing the bell.

She was mentally prepared to see Regina and held out a single rose.

"Hey." It wasn't Regina. Henry smirked seeing his mom's nervous stance.

"Hi, is your Mom there?" She pulled the rose back and hid it behind her back making her son let out a laugh.

"You look great. She's still getting ready." He stepped aside letting her in to the house. She had her hair up in an elegant ponytail with braids at the sides. She was wearing a fitted black blazer and black trousers. Below the blazer she had a crisp white shirt and a narrow tie.

She had opted for a suit at Ashley's at home shop and had her quickly alter it to fit her perfectly.

"Does she seem interested in this or dreading it?" She whispered to him as she waited on Regina.

"She's interested." He reassured her with a comforting touch. "I'll go get her. MOM!" He ran upstairs. Emma was checking her hair and make up in the mirror in the foyer when she looked up at saw Regina at the landing upstairs doing the same thing.

"Holy crap." Emma muttered as she watched the gorgeous woman apply lipstick carefully while their son whispered to her. Regina was in a a ruby red dress with long sleeves but a low cut bodice that had detailed black markings of material barely covering her cleavage. The soft dress was like a second skin until it got to her hips then it loosened. Regina's hair was slicked back of her face and was down in light waves. She had long dangling earrings and now dark red lips to match her dress. Emma had never seen anyone look as beautiful as Regina looked right now.

Regina eventually descended the staircase when she had finished. Emma looked up at her grinning broadly.

"You look amazing." She told her almost loosing her breath from seeing it up close.

"I was just about to say the same." Regina told her with matching her grin.

 _'She looks good in a suit.'_

Emma held out the rose she had had behind her back. Regina beamed with affection taking it from her.

"Thank you Emma." It was a real date. She knew it now.

"Quick get closer!" Henry told them holding up his phone wanting a picture of their first date.

"Henry no." Emma protested.

"Just do it." He told her with a stern face. "Okay get closer. Put your arm around her Mom."

"Which one is he talking to." Emma joked easing the tension between the two who smirked at that. "I'll do it." Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. The mayor leaned into her and did the same. Henry took multiple snaps of them before putting his phone down. Regina took her bag from the foyer and turned to her son.

"We are going. Okay we both have our cells so if anything goes wrong just call. No friends are to come over and don't eat too much junk food."

"No girls over." Emma added not wanting him doing something he was far too young to do.

"And no blaring music." Regina pointed at him knowing the last time he was alone for a few minutes David called her at work telling her about a noise complaint being called in.

"I know. I won't." He rolled his eyes at his parents.

"We love you." Emma told him as she opened the door for Regina.

"Yeah, love you too. Have fun." He waved them off, Emma turned back and told him.

"Be good!" He rolled his eyes again as they closed the door.

"Bye."

When they got outside Regina looked around for the bug but couldn't find it.

"Did you walk here?"

"I knew you wouldn't want to go in my car not in a ballgown." Emma informed her looking her up and down taking in the pure beauty again. "I was thinking we could poof there." Her voice was dreamy and far off.

"Poof?" The mayor asked raising an eyebrow at the word Emma had used.

"Yeah you know the purple swirl thing." Emma explained making the hand gesture she had seen Regina make a hundred times in the past few years. Regina rolled her eyes at the awful imitation of her and took Emma's hand. Purple smoke erupted below them and after a popping sound and a feeling like your stomach dropping they were outside town hall. Some of the people who had been standing near where they appeared almost screamed from being startled by the magic.

"You mean that." Regina asked smugly as Emma stumbled.

"Yes that." She kept a hold of Regina's hand as they walked towards the building.

"So was today lined up with the ball. The nine ladies dancing?"

"No actually my idea was playing Just Dance at your place but this was better." Emma admitted scoffing lightly.

They walked to the ticket stand near the entrance. Regina bought the two tickets insisting after all Emma had done for her over the last nine days.

When they got inside the auditorium that was decorated with white and blue balloons and streamers every eye turned to them.

Emma squeezed the mayor's hand lightly and continued walking.

"It's about damn time."

"I knew they were together."

"They look good together."

Snow and David walked over to them to say hello.

"Regina your dress is incredible." Snow said admiring the fine detail in it.

"And you look beautiful." David told his daughter smiling proudly at her for taking the plunge to ask Regina out.

"Thanks Snow." Regina said at the same time Emma thanked her father.

"Thank you Dad."

"We're here as friends." Regina quickly told them looking at the blonde not knowing if she wanted them to know thinking back to their chat in her office more than a week ago when Emma told her that she wasn't into women.

"They both know." Emma told her with a shy smile.

"They do?"

"Turns out they knew before I did. Oh I love this song. Come on." Emma pulled her onto the dance floor as "Sway" by Michael Buble blasted from the PA system.

She spun Regina and swayed her hips to the salsa like rhythm to the song. She rested her hand on Regina's neck who was following her lead leaning her forehead close to Emma's, her hand holding the small of blonde's back as they danced. Emma twirled away from her but Regina twirled near her and pulled her back to her body.

Emma's hand was on Regina's shoulder blade, her other out holding Regina's. There was a spark of tension as they rolled their hips to the music getting closer to each other. They kept eye contact as they moved.

 _'This is incredible. She is incredible.'_

 _'Her lips look very kissable.'_

Regina moved in feeling a pull more than a conscious choice and almost kissed her until the song stopped abruptly.

Emma instantly recognized the next song from hearing it every day on the radio while she worked.

Everyone in the room was up dancing. She swivled her body and did the twist and came back up dancing to the upbeat tune with Regina who was wiggling her hips along to it. A few of the younger couples were jumping up and down when it got to the chorus and they sang along.

"SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!"

Even Rumple and Belle were on the floor copying the dance from Pulp Fiction.

Regina was holding Emma's wrist up as she sang along and danced close to the blonde.

They stopped moving when they heard Elvis' voice croon "I Can't Help Falling in Love". They stayed in the spot and Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder and they swayed holding each other close.

Emma sang along in a quiet almost whisper along to the lyrics feeling the meaning behind them. "Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be, Take my hand, take my whole life, too, For i can't help falling in love with you."

Regina almost cried at the hauntingly beautiful sound coming from Emma.

When the song ended and "Uptown Funk" came on Regina leaned in to the Sheriff's ear and whispered. "Follow me."

She took Emma by her hand and led her to a quiet corridor. When they were alone before Regina could take Emma went for it.

She held Regina's shoulders and kissed her softly. The kiss was over before it started but both of them stood inches apart with their eyes closed. Emma smiled, her eyes still closed. "I have wanted to that all ni-"

Before she could finish she felt a hand on the back of her neck pulling her back for a passionate kiss. Emma opened her eyes in shock but quickly went with slowly stepping back until Regina's back was against a wall. One hand was on the wall behind Regina's waist and the other was holding onto her hip as they kissed.

Regina gasped for air and pulled her head back staring at the blonde with hungry eyes. Emma held the left side of Regina's neck gently as she kissed down the other side of it. The action made Regina groan and arch her neck back as she cradled the back of Emma's head. She pulled her back to her eye level and kissed her again.

A noise from the end of the hall made them separate not wanting to get caught. Regina pulled Emma's hand and took her to the courtyard at the back of the town hall. They walked hand in hand grinning widely as they went to the tree that Emma had taken a chainsaw to when she first stayed in the town.

They sat on a bench on the other side of it where no one could see them from lower level of the building.

"No one can see us here." Regina informed her with dilated pupils leaning forward wanting to kiss her again.

"Are you ashamed of me your majesty?" Emma teased playfully.

"Shut up. I just want to go back to what we were doing without an audie-" Emma gripped the sides of her neck as they crashed together in another kiss.

#

They made out for over an hour before they both got too cold to stay out there any longer. When they walked back in they were stopped by Belle making her way back from the bathroom in the darkened hallway where they had kissed earlier.

"Um guys...Don't go back in there just yet." She warned them.

"Why what's wrong?" Emma asked worried that some chaos had taken place during their absence.

"You have a bit of lipstick...uh...Here." She took out a compact mirror from her purse and showed them. She pointed at her lips and they soon got what she meant. They both had lipstick smears and marks around the bottom of their faces and necks.

They made their way to the bathroom and both let a chuckle at the damage they had caused.

#

When the dance ended they walked home. They had just turned left at the end of main street when Regina stopped and held Emma's shoulder for leverage as she pulled off her high heels.

"What are you doing?"

"These weren't a wise decision for dancing." She sighed as she sank down a few inches.

"I got you." Emma smirked and scooped up the mayor in arms holding her bridal style.

"Emma! Put me down!" She squeaked clinging onto her fearing she would fall.

"I will, when we get to your door."

"People will see." Regina told her looking over her shoulder seeing a person in the distance walking their dog.

"I want them to. I am with the most beautiful woman in town!" Emma called out and both of them laughed at her ridiculousness. When they did get to her house Emma didn't let her down until they were on the porch. When she was down Emma bowed. "Madame"

"Sir." Regina bowed back with her eyebrow raised.

"Hey!"

"You love it." Regina snaked her arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close. There stomachs pressed against each other.

"Is that so?" Emma challenged.

"It is." They began kissing again with their lipstick gone haven't been wiped away in the bathroom they kissed passionately, neither wanting the night to end but wanting it to end on a high note and right now making out with Emma pressed against a column with Regina holding her face made them both feel amazing.

"Oh my god! Gross! Stop!" Henry had opened the door hearing noises outside. He hadn't expected to see his mothers kissing and the way they were made him feel queasy.

"Oh uh." Regina stepped back quickly wiping the corner of her mouth while Emma panted still gripping the column behind her.

"I thought you wanted us together." She said to him with a chuckle trying to keep it light.

"I didn't want to see you hump on the porch." He told them grimacing at the idea of that.

"Hump?" Regina questioned furrowing her brow.

"Our son said hump." Emma teased feeling too good to regret that kiss.

"Shut up." Henry rolled his eyes and went back inside.

"Sorry about that." Emma took the brunette's hand in hers.

"Never apologize when you kiss like that." Regina told her leaning in for a soft and gentle kiss goodnight. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina."

Emma went to kiss her again but saw a flash of purple, felt her stomach drop and heard a loud pop and saw she was in her living room much like the previous day her phone beeped.

[Had to make sure you got home safe-R]

[I'm the Sheriff I would have been fine but thank you from saving me the walk. Love E]

[I was saving myself too. If I didn't stop we would have been out there all night. Goodnight Emma. Love R.]

Emma flopped back onto the sofa with the biggest grin thinking about the incredible night she had.

#

 **They finally kissed! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Lord we're Leaping

**Chapter 10.**

 **Lord we're Leaping.**

Granny's diner the next day was buzzing with gossip from the ball from the previous night. Some talked about the drunken dancing, some talked about a fight that had broken out outside it but most people were talking about one couple.

"They were all up on each other all night."

"No?"

"Yes! Poor Snow having to witness her former step mom get up close and personal with her daughter."

"No Snow approves of it from what I hear."

"She's had a lot of time to process."

"What do you mean? Has it been going on in secret for a while?"

"They were cuddling during the parade."

"Just she suspected it for a while and came to terms with it."

"Well I mean compared to the last guy that one is kinda a saint."

"That's going a bit far."

"Seems our Sheriff has a thing for bad guys or girls. You know what I mean."

The same few words shared over and over again in different groups everyone interested in the pair.

#

Emma woke up in her bed that morning feeling the happiest she had felt in a long time. She had kissed Regina Mills. They kissed. She wanted to kiss her again, craving to touch her body. She wanted to run to see her but didn't want to come on too strong. Not when she knew she would see her that evening for her gift.

#

Regina slumped back into her desk chair when the clock clicked to 1.30pm. It was past Emma's lunch break and she hadn't seen her. She had thought they would have met for lunch but it was too late now. She had a meeting in five minutes about setting up a drive in movie in one of the empty fields in town. She had to meet with the owner of the land and try to get him to do it for free or for a rock bottom low price.

Regina was happy to see that the residents of the town were happy with all the events of the past few days especially when so much crap had happened to them in the past few years. She felt a responsibility. The only thing was the budget. She didn't want to go to the next meeting but knew she had to.

She really wanted to go get the Sheriff and bring her back to hers to make out. Last night had been one of the best in her life. She was remembering the way the blonde moved in her hands as they danced when there was a knock on her door alerting her to the land owner's presence.

"Mayor Mills." The middle aged man said politely as he plodded into the room. He was short and plump with a large mustache and almost strawberry blonde hair that was going white in some areas.

Regina gestured for him to take a seat across from her behind her desk.

"Mr Peters. Hello, thank you for meeting with me today."

"About that. We have changed our minds." He shifted nervously in his chair avoiding eye contact with her.

"You what?" She challenged with an edge to her voice.

"I mean no offence but m-my wife and I don't really want to be associated with..." He cleared his throat and she calmed thinking she knew exactly what this was about.

"Christmas? If you celebrate a different holiday I want you to know that I didn't mean to push it on you. It's Snow, she suggested we have the townspeople get into the spirit of the holiday." She explained feeling guilty that they hadn't included the other holidays of the month.

"We celebrate it we just don't..." He wrung his hands.

"Don't?" She waited wondering why he would cancel two days before the event when he had agreed to it two weeks ago with quite vigour.

"We don't accept your lifestyle and we don't want our farm associated with-" He started but she held out her hand cutting him off.

"My lifestyle?" She questioned him as anger started to buzz through her body.

"Being gay..." He spelled out.

"Are you serious?" She spat back standing up from behind her desk clenching her fists to hold back the fire ball she wanted to fling at him.

"Yes." He said adamant in his beliefs.

"What I do in my private life is none of your concern. The Drive-In isn't for me it is for the town you ass." She hissed at him bending down to meet his gaze.

"That's it I won't be spoken to like this." He raised from his seat and turned towards the door.

"But you think it's perfectly okay to speak to me like a second class citizen because I don't fit into your ideals."

"Goodbye Miss Mills." He didn't even look back as he made his way to the door. It slammed shut with a wave of her wrist. He looked back with terror in his eyes. She sauntered over to the side of the room casually to pour herself an apple cider.

"I'd be careful. I'm sure the Sheriff won't be at your aid if something were to happen to you. She doesn't accept the lifestyle of bastards like you." She took a sip with a wicked smirk on her lips.

"W-was that a threat?" He stuttered taking a gulp as she walked over, holding his thick neck in one hand.

"If I ever hear you say crap like that again, it will be." She released him and opened the door. "Get the hell out of my office."

He hurried away from her. She let out a loud groan at the man's idiotic beliefs.

#

"What the fuck is that?" Regina asked herself as she pulled her car onto her street and saw a bright pink turret of a castle pop up and down behind her hedge in her garden. She had been in a bad mood since Mr Peters left her office.

She parked her car and went through the side entrance to her backyard to see a large pink castle shaped bounce house was in the middle of the lawn and her son and Emma were laughing and bouncing inside it.

"Regina!" Emma yelled noticing her standing near the castle surveying it with her arms crossed. Emma came out of the bouncy castle and walked towards Regina in her bare feet. She was in a big sweater and tight jeans.

"What is that?" Regina glared up at the huge princess themed bouncey castle.

"It's your gift. Ten lords a leaping. It's a rental. The only one they had during this season." Emma placed her hands on her shoulders and lead her to the front of the pink monstrosity. Regina tilted her head and frowned when she realized the Disney cartoon of Snow White along with Cinderella and Aurora on the side of the castle.

"I'm going to pass." Regina told her not feeling up to it after what had happened earlier but the bad mood was ebbing away by the cuteness of the blonde.

"Oh come on it feels like flying sort of." Emma said pulling her back for a hug with her arms wrapped around the brunette's shoulders.

"You do realize I have flown before." Regina told her looking over her shoulder at Henry still bouncing high inside it.

"Like Superman?" Emma teased placing a light kiss on Regina's neck.

"Dragon and Pixie dust." Regina informed her and felt Emma's back stiffen at her words.

 _'The dragon and the fairy. Ugh I hate them.'_

 _'She's jealous.'_

"Ahh with the exes." She couldn't help the jealously of the other woman's past lovers but she tried to keep it in.

"I regret ever telling you that." Regina shook her head.

"Please. Even if it's just for five minutes. At least try it." Emma placed a kiss just below her ear. She sucked out Regina's earlobe lightly and heard a soft moan leave her body. Her voice lowered to make sure that their son wouldn't hear that. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Okay but just five minutes." Regina relented.

"Of course." Emma gently patted her ass making Regina jump and roll her eyes back at her as she removed her shoes. Regina took off her large coat until she was just in a crisp shirt and high waisted trousers.

The Sheriff leaped up on to the castle and held out her arm to pull Regina up to her and Henry. She tugged her up too hard and stumbled backwards dragging the mayor with her. Emma fell backwards onto the rubbery like material. Less than a second later Regina's body thumped on top of her.

"Ompf!"

"Ugh!"

Regina placed her hands on either side of Emma and pushed herself up. Emma reached out and tucked a loose lock of Regina's hair behind her ear.

"Sorry about that." Emma said in dreamy far away voice as she stared into Regina's eyes.

 _'Fuck she is beautiful.'_

 _'Is she turned on right now?'_

"Here." Henry was now standing next to them offering Regina his hand. He prised her up and then helped his other mother up.

Emma took Regina's hand in hers and jumped softly showing the other woman how it wasn't long until Regina was leaping higher than Emma and Henry and loving it.

#

After a few minutes Henry's phone beeped and he stopped leaping to check it. "Uh, Moms I gotta bounce."

They both groaned at his pun but wondered where he was off to.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked holding the walls completely out of breath. Regina stumbled close to him fixing his shirt collar.

"The guys are meeting up to exchange our Secret Santa gifts." He told them as he sat on the edge of the entrance to the castle tying his laces.

"And who are these guys?" Emma asked wanting to know who her son was going to be with.

"Paige, Ava, Nicholas, Violet and Jack." He listed them off.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked just in case he needed a ride there.

"We are going to Granny's so I don't need dinner." He jumped up ready to go. Regina stopped him by holding his shoulder.

"Go to the cookie jar in the kitchen and take a fifty from it, have fun tonight." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks mom!" He ran toward the patio doors off from the kitchen.

"And text when you are on your way home! Don't make us worry." Emma called out to him wanting him to be safe.

"I won't."

"See you soon."

"Love you!"

"You too!"

"So now we're alone." Emma smirked but Regina still felt off .

"It seems so." She said with a brittle smile.

"Come here." Emma pulled her in for a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She told her not wanting to tell her about what had happened earlier.

"That's a lie." Emma told her. She could always tell when Regina was lying. Emma let her let go and sat down. She waited for Regina to do the same. She did and sighed deeply.

"It was just that asshole Mr Peters said that we can't use his field for the drive in." She frowned looking down at her hands.

"Did he say why?" Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulders.

"He doesn't accept my, well our lifestyle." She confessed.

"Our...oh...What a dick!" Emma was just as pissed as Regina was earlier that day.

"Yeah. turns out we weren't that secretive last night." She rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Who needs him. We will find somewhere else and if not we show the film in the auditorium. I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault." They cuddled for a while neither knowing what to say but both loving it too much to want to move.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Emma finally whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"You have?"

"Your kisses have an addictive quality." She gave Regina a loving smile and dipped her head to give her a soft tender kiss.

"I had-" Regina tried to say but Emma placed another kiss on her lips. "-no idea you- and another, "-felt this way."

"I am very subtle." Emma teased as she started peppering kisses down Regina's jaw to her neck. She grasped Regina's chin as she kissed down her neck, sucking lightly on Regina's pulse point before moving back up to capture Regina's lips. Emma moved on top of one of Regina's thighs. One of Emma's was pressing into Regina's sex. The sensation made her flush and gasp into a kiss. Regina bent the leg Emma was straddling as she kissed her. Both pressing into the other feeling intoxicated from the kiss and the carnal want that they both felt.

Their hands were moving over the others frantically needing to touch the other.

They pulled apart and when Emma tried to lean in again to kiss her she felt a hand on her chest holding her back.

"Emma wait."

"What's wrong." Emma asked concerned that she had pressured Regina or that she was going to fast.

"I don't want to ruin this. Trust I don't but I need to know. Is this just a sexual thing for you." There was a vulnerability in her eyes as she asked. She needed to know.

"Kissing you? Very." Emma burst into a grin still feeling lightheaded.

"No I mean..." Regina tried to explain.

"Regina stop. Oh I may be saying too much here but I am head over heels in love with you." Emma admitted with a coy smile. Regina looked at her with a huge loving smile. "I didn't realize for a while. I thought it was just how you feel toward a strong friendship for a while, I'm a complete idiot."

"I was one too." Regina told her. She moved her hand down Emma's chest bone to the blonde's breasts. Regina palmed both of them and kissed her again. Their teeth clicked as they kissed passionately. Both hearts pounding in their chests. Regina swung her leg around Emma's waist and Emma took the opportunity to grab Regina's ass moaning against Regina's mouth feeling a heat sinking down her stomach to where Regina was grinding her other leg up against her.

Emma felt cold hands move under her sweater. Regina had her hands on Emma's lower back ghosting them up her back. Her nails lightly scratching her as she moved.

"BEEP!"

They jumped apart when the sound of a car honking on Mifflin street startled them.

"We should probably take this inside." Regina rasped looking up at Emma above her.

"Are you cold?" Emma asked noticing it had gotten dark since they had started kissing.

"No." She husked moving her leg off Emma. Emma stumbled off her and took her hand as they walked towards the house.

#

 **So...how many hate me for stopping there?**


	11. Eleven Pipers

**Chapter 11.**

 **Eleven Pipers.**

Regina was holding Emma's hand waking a step ahead of her as she lead her to the patio doors. She opened them and lead her in. With a quick wave of the wrist there was a loud click from the lock. Regina went to move forward but Emma stayed in the same spot in the kitchen.

"Regina wait. Are you sure you want to do this?" Emma asked not wanting to make her feel like she had an obligation.

"Do you not want to?" Regina asked feeling embarrassed.

"Of course I want to but I wanted to make sure. I wasn't making you do something just to please me." Emma explained feeling a bit silly for stopping but wanting to make sure her and Regina were on the same level.

"You did?" She asked slightly in awe. She moved behind Emma and gave her a small hug resting her head on her shoulder.

"I want you. I just I...oh..." Emma was lost for words when she felt teeth scrape her neck. "I don't want...uh..." She leaned her head back when she felt Regina's bottom lip brush against her skin. Emma inhaled sharply at the slow torturous movement of Regina's lips. She whispered, "to rush you."

"You aren't." Regina held Emma's hips as she swept the blonde hair to the side to kiss more of Emma's neck.

"I'm not?" Emma mumbled her brain short-circuiting.

"No." Regina purred into her ear.

Emma turned around and grabbed Regina by her shirt crashing their lips together. They kissed roughly. Emma cupped Regina's ass lifting her off the ground. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma. Emma started stumbling towards the stairs while the kissed but not knowing the layout as well as she thought she had and turned the wrong way.

They crashed into the wall and Emma almost dropped her.

"Shit sorry."

"Shush." Regina went back to hungrily kiss her again. Emma gave up on bringing her up the stairs and kicked open the door to the study and let Regina down on the couch softly still kissing.

"Where are..." Regina started but whimpered when Emma was kissing her neck pulling open her shirt. She fumbled on a button and grunted loudly when she couldn't get it. Regina sat up and did it and threw it off her body.

"Better?" Regina asked.

"Better." Emma dipped her head to trail kisses down Regina's chest. Regina cupped Emma's ass.

Emma's body temperature rose from the body heat between them and needed to remove her warm woolly pullover. She leaned back and yanked it off her body flinging it somewhere behind her body. Regina slipped her hands under Emma's white tank top, the backs of her nails grazing Emma's sensitive skin, in a click Emma's bra was unhooked. Regina gently scratched down Emma's back while Emma ungracefully pulled her bra off under her shirt.

"This needs to go." Regina husked as she raised the cotton material of Emma's tank top. Emma pulled it up over her head and it joined the small pile now forming on the floor around them.

Emma blushed darkly as she looked at the wanton look in Regina's eyes. Regina slowly moved her hands up Emma's ribs and Emma jerked away.

"Sorry, I'm ticklish." Emma winced at her reaction but the brunette was smirking.

"Are you ticklish here?" Regina had her fingertips on either side of Emma's breasts. She took them in her hands making Emma exhale sharply.

"N-no." Emma stuttered and Regina captured her lips again. Regina was moving her leg up and down again adding pressure to already throbbing Emma.

Emma had one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on Regina's hip but she wanted to be closer.

"R-regina." She stuttered again. Regina stopped the kiss but only moved back an inch.

"Yes?" She was almost panting completely out of breath from the kisses.

"You're wearing too much clothes." She said in a breathy voice.

"Oh." Regina arched her eyebrow looking up at Emma.

"Stand up." Emma ordered moving off of Regina's thighs. She did as she was told. Emma glided behind her and kissed Regina's bare shoulder lightly as her fingers worked on her bra. She had a small problem with the second clasp, frantic in her excitement. It finally unclicked and she slid in down Regina's shoulders.

Emma kissed her neck while her hands slipped around Regina's taut stomach moving up to her perfect breasts.

Regina let out a breathy moan as Emma sucked on her skin. Regina opened her high waisted pants, shimmying slightly to get them to pool down by her ankles. Emma hooked her thumbs in Regina's black cotton underwear pulling it down.

She stepped back admiring the beauty in front of her. Even from the back she was beautiful. Regina turned around and feeling vulnerable being naked in front of Emma for the first time.

 _'She isn't moving or saying anything. Maybe she changed her mind.'_

 _'I...Wow...She is...I...'_

Regina placed a soft gentle kiss on Emma's lips shaking her from her trance. The pace of the kiss picked up, Emma quickly unbuttoned her jeans and shoved them down. Regina moaned and pulled away smirking at her.

Emma looked at a gray blanket on the back of the couch and threw it over the couch cushions almost tripping as she moved it. "Do you like this blanket?"

"Uh not particularly." Regina asked wondering what Emma was up to.

"Y-you can sit." Emma told her waiting, feeling nervous now that Regina was naked in front of her and she was in her wonder woman underwear.

Regina sat down in the middle of the couch. Emma stumbled as she climbed onto Regina's lap. She sat on one thigh again while her fingers grazed the other.

She was kissing Regina teasing her as her fingers edged closer to where Regina needed them most.

Regina took Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled back before letting it go. She held the small of Emma's back with one hand and the other was barely touching the forearm Emma had near her thigh. Regina dipped her head kissing down Emma's chest.

Emma groaned when she felt lips sucking on her leaving marks. She stopped her teasing and cupped her hand over Regina's core, her middle finger swiping through her already very wet slit.

Regina's hips jerked at the feeling. Emma moved her fingers slowly through Regina's lips wanting to be gentle. The brunette moaned into Emma's cleavage as Emma's finger glided up a down making her wetter than she already was.

Regina felt her thighs tremble under Emma. She took one of Emma's nipples in her mouth sucking on it gently at first but the quicker Emma's fingers moved the harder she sucked. She almost bit the blonde when Emma focused on her throbbing clit.

Emma was almost panting feeling Regina tremble between her legs while her mouth was doing things to her body that made it feel more alive than she had felt with every previous partner and she was the one getting Regina off.

Regina moaned loudly into Emma's breast feeling herself get closer as Emma her finger tip around her clit adding a slight bit of pressure. Regina gripped Emma's arm as she arched her back. Emma herself was grinding down on Regina's thigh as she slowed her movements down . The languid speed she was going at was sending intense feelings throughout Regina's tense body.

She rolled her head back, one hand holding onto Emma's ass and the other gripping her arm. She could feel it, her body was getting more and more tense and then shock waves.

"Fuck! Emma!"

She felt amazing. Emma kept moving her finger until Regina relaxed collapsing back into the sofa.

Emma kissed her cheek and her face softly and stayed in place hugging Regina close to her body.

"That was..." Regina faltered to find a word to describe it and let out a light laugh. Emma was kissing her tenderly. Emma went to move off of her lap and Regina felt it. Her thigh was covered in Emma's juices. Emma still in her panties blushed.

"Getting you off is really hot." She muttered as she sat down beside Regina pulling her close for a hug.

Emma was holding her for less than a minute when the heard the lock in the door click.

"MOMS!" Henry called out from the foyer making both women jump from their seat panic in their eyes. Regina was completely naked just having come to an almost naked Emma it was something neither wanted their son to see.

"Fuck!"

"Grab the clothes." Regina told her and once Emma had almost all of them in her hands Regina grabbed her and after a loud pop and purple smoke they were standing near the foot of her bed. "Go hide in the bathroom." Emma did as she was told and ran to the bathroom. Regina grabbed a floor length bathrobe from her closet and threw it on. She checked her hair in the mirror and quickly ran a brush through it.

Henry knocked on her bedroom door lightly. "I'm getting ready for bed! Be out in a second!"

Henry waited for her to come out.

"Hi, did you have a good time?" She smiled at him trying to act casual.

"Yes. Look what Jack got me for Secret Santa!" He showed her a graphic novel of X-Men that he had read a few years ago and loved.

"Oh that's really cool."

"Are you okay?" He asked. His mom seemed a bit jumpy.

"I'm a bit tired from the bouncy castle. I'm wrapping presents right now so don't go near my room."

"I wont. Mom, can we go to the rink tomorrow? It's my last day of school." He asked with puppy dog eyes that made her melt.

"Sure thing. I'm going to go back to wrapping." She lied thinking about the almost naked blonde hiding in her bathroom.

"Okay night mom." He walked off towards his room completely oblivious to what was actually going on.

"Did he suspect anything?" Emma asked exiting the bathroom with a large bath towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't think so but that was close." Regina took her hand and gave Emma a small peck on her lips.

"I should get dressed and go before he catches me." Emma started looking for her bra in the pile of clothes they had swiped from the floor of the study when she felt hands on her hips and a kiss below her ear.

"Or..." Regina started as she nibbled on Emma's earlobe.

"Regina?" She warned. "He's right down the hall."

"Just be very quiet." She pushed Emma back against the foot of the bed and removed her robe. Emma felt heat sink down between her legs again. Emma sat on the edge of the bed her heart thumping in her chest as she looked down at Regina kneeling down between her legs.

Emma spread them as far as she could. Regina saw how wet Emma was and avoided teasing her anymore. She spread her lips open with her index and middle finger. She edged closer to Emma's lips until her chin was touching the back of her hand.

Regina dipped her tongue between Emma's wet lips. Emma buckled her hips and bit back a moan.

Regina curled her tongue tasting Emma. She held Emma's thighs open while Emma held her hair back.

Regina swirled her tongue thinking of circles. Emma grunted and covered her mouth.

She dug her nails into Emma's thighs as she moved.

"Fuck!" Emma stage whispered curling her toes as Regina sucked on her clit. She released it in a popping sound and let out a ragged breath, the hot air made Emma groan and Regina shushed her as she tilted her head and went back to where Emma needed her.

Regina flicked her tongue side to side against Emma's swollen clit and Emma fell back covering her face to stop herself from swearing loudly as she felt her whole body shatter on the bed.

Regina licked her lips tasting the salty musky taste that was Emma and kissed her thigh softly. They kissed gently.

#

Regina slipped off to the bathroom and when she came back Emma was back in jeans and a tank top with her sweater in her hands.

"Do you have to go?" Regina asked with a sadness in her voice not wanting to call it a night just yet.

"Trust me I don't want to but I don't want Henry to know that we are..." Emma stared at the beauty in front of her in a grey silk robe.

"Having incredible sex." Regina ran a hand through her hair with a mischievous smile breaking out on her face.

"It was very very incredible sex. Though I may need to wear a turtle neck tomorrow. " Emma surveyed the damage to her neck, shoulders and chest that were covered in love bites.

"I can heal that." Regina offered holding up her hand.

"Don't. Well at least not now. I don't want to go." Emma groaned as Regina held her in a close embrace.

"I don't want you to." Regina admitted as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder pouting at not getting to hold Emma all night.

"But I should." Emma leaned back and kissed Regina's temple.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you?" Emma smirked not knowing how to word what she wanted to say.

"Poof you." Regina teased at the silly phrase Emma had for her transporting spell.

"Yeah, do you have the energy?"

"I've got it." Regina scrunched her nose and held her chin to kiss her one more time before purple smoke erupted around her and a second later she was gone.

Regina collapsed on to her bed and let the exhaustion take over.

#

Emma had woken late the next morning and was rushing to get ready when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran down to get it and burst into a huge grin when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hi."

"I know it's early and we saw each other last night...I stopped by the station to bring you breakfast as an apology for you having to rush of and David said you were late."

"I am but I could be a bit later."

"How late can you be."

"Depends how long we take."

#

Emma and Regina we lying in Emma's bed both satisfied and out of breath. Emma was holding her phone out while she spoke to her dad on the phone.

"A pipe burst..." Emma lied. "I am fixing it now but I may be another hour at most."

"Do you need me to come over and help?" David asked wanting to help his daughter.

"No. No I got it. But thank you. See you soon."

"See you then." Emma hung up and threw her phone to the end of the bed. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina who was resting her head on Emma's chest. She was playing with Regina's fingers gently.

"Would you like to come skating with me and Henry later." Regina asked looking up at her.

"You can't get enough of me." Emma gave her a cocky grin tugging her hand up to kiss Regina's knuckles laughing at the look from the other woman who was rolling her eyes.

"Shut up. I just thought you'd like to come with us."

"I would love to. I need some skates though."

"What size are you?" She raked her nails lightly over Emma's thigh.

"An eight." Emma lifted her leg stretching her toes.

"Me too. I have an old pair you can use."

"Thank you." Emma kissed the top of her head lightly.

"What's that?" Regina asked noticing a wrapped gift on the floor beside the bed with her name on it.

"Oh that's today's gift." Emma got up and got it for her sitting up next to her. Regina tore into the wrapping paper. Eleven DVD boxsets were inside the purple and silver paper.

"Charmed and a prison show series?" Regina looked over the boxsets on her covered lap.

"Trust me you will love this one just don't watch it around Henry." Emma held up season one of Orange is the New Black.

"Violent?"

"No there are some sex scenes he is too young to see." Emma told her wanting her to see it.

"I don't get the reference to the twelve days." The mayor told her confused by the reasoning behind it.

"Eight seasons of Charmed and three of Orange is the New Black...Eleven Pipers Piping. See that character is named Piper Halliwell and that one is Piper Chapman. This show here is about witches." Emma pointed at the season five Charmed Dvd boxset

"She looks familiar."

"She's in Scream."

"Huh."

#

Emma arrived late to the outdoor rink sprinting on the snow to get there. She saw Henry helping his mother balance while she went to the edge to meet Emma.

"What took you so long?" Regina called out making her way to her bag to get the skates she had for Emma. She walked with more poise than most had in regular shoes.

"I was spreading the news." Emma beamed at her taking a seat on a bench near the small stage that was filled with bags and started removing her boots.

"What news?" Regina handed her a pair of darkened figure skates.

"I got a venue for the drive in." Emma announced.

"You did?" Regina sat down next to her feeling pride swell in her chest.

"Yes. I printed off new flyers and posted them all over town. Granny said she'd put them on every table and I gave them to a group of kids to put in every house. Only cost about thirty bucks."

"Thank you Emma." Regina leaned over and pecked Emma lightly on her lips. She didn't even realize she had kissed Emma in public and she didn't really care

"It was nothing." Emma blushed loving the woman who has taking her hand in hers and walking her to the ice.

#

 **Let me know what you thought.**


	12. Drumbeats and Heartbeats

**Chapter 12:**

 **Drumbeats and Heartbeats.**

The Drive-In was filled with cars the next night. Everyone in town with a car seemed to have shown up for the double feature of Home Alone and Miracle on 34th Street. Young children were running between the cars to get to the concession stand. A set of bleachers were at the back for non drivers who could tune in to the audio using radio apps on their music devices.

Henry was sitting with his friends nervously debating whether he should put his arm around Violet. He knew he could flirt with her with the knowledge that his moms wouldn't be there.

He had helped Emma with a little surprise earlier that afternoon, he decided to wait to make his move at 8.40pm that night. He set his watch to it.

#

Emma drove the bug to the edge of town with Regina sitting in the passenger seat beside her. She stopped the car a few yards from the town line. The clock on the dashboard read 8.34pm.

"Why are we here?" Regina asked when the engine killed.

"You'll see." Emma got out of the car. She ran around and opened the passenger side door. Regina stepped out and Emma led her to the front of her car.

They leaned against it looking down at the town below. The view of all the lights in the dark was breathtaking.

"Do you remember when that creature the one with the red eyes?" Emma questioned breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"The chernabog, yes." Regina frowned scrunching her nose thinking about the creature that had almost killed them in the car they were resting on.

"We were in this car and you risked your life to poof to the town line to safe me." Emma said in a loving voice.

"You saved me many times before and since." Regina pointed out thinking of her most recent attempt making Emma a dark one. She was grateful for Emma saving her but hated Emma being in pain.

"That's only part of it. When he went over the line I think that's when I first started questioning that our friendship was not as normal as most. You were looking at me with those big brown eyes and I remember I hit my shoulder off the roof of the car because I didn't want to look away and for a split second a thought ran through my mind saying 'She's safe! You should go kiss her.' And I shook it away thinking it was weird. But now that I can I want to kiss you I wanted to take you back here...It's stupid."

Emma blushed and started picking her nails hating feeling exposed.

"It's not." Regina took her wrist and brought it to her lips to press a kiss to it.

"It's not?" Emma smiled back at her leaning down to kiss Regina. The mayor smiled lovingly into the kiss. A minute into the kiss a loud bang erupted in the town.

Regina pulled back from the kiss. Another one happened and she saw green and red fireworks erupt in the sky over the town.

"Do you see fireworks too?" She asked looking at it in awe.

"Yes. Oh you mean actual ones. Yes I do. A present with help from some of the dwarves." Emma held her close as they looked up at the display for a while

When the fireworks had ended they went back to the car getting in from the cold December air. Emma opened the glove box and retrieved a flat wrapped gift.

"My last gift." She handed it over to Regina leaning in to kiss her cheek. "For this year at least."

Regina gave her a wry smile and rolled her eyes. She tore open the paper and saw the blank CD in a case.

"It's a mix tape of...Let me guess drummers?" She asked thinking she had gotten the idea of Emma's way of thinking about the last gifts she had received.

"Yeah it has 12 of the greatest drummers; Neil Peart, Dave Grohl, Phil Collins and you look lost." Emma said with a laugh.

"I'm sure I'll love it like the other gifts."

"So you loved it all?" Emma asked hoping it was. Regina grinned widely looking down at the ring on her hand.

 _'Daniel would have liked her.'_

"Yes it was all unbelievable. You got me Daniel's ring."

"I did." Emma blushed under the look the other woman was giving her.

"And you cooked for me, and cleaned for me. While looking incredibly sexy." Regina smirked remembering the french maid costume Emma was in that day.

"You liked that?" Emma asked coyly.

"You already had me turned on with your gift from the day before." Regina admitted.

"That was the plan." Emma put her arm around the back of the passenger seat and pressed her lips against Regina's.

"Can I ask you something? It may be a little forward." Regina asked getting anxious about asking her but her and Henry had discussed it that morning.

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the next few days staying over at my place. Henry would love having you there and I wouldn't be opposed to it." She rushed out.

"Would I have to stay in a guest room?" Emma playfully teased kissing her softly.

"I have a big enough bed if you wanted to stay."

"In that case I would love to."

#

Emma showed up at the 108 Mifflin street at noon the next morning. She had a gym bag over her shoulder filled with clothes for the next few days. She was excited for a Christmas with her son and Regina.

"Hey Mom." Henry was bouncing on the balls of his feet when he answered the door. He was already amped up for the next day.

"Hey Kid. Where's Regina?" Emma asked after releasing him from a small hug.

"She's inside cooking for tomorrow. I was helping her peel potatoes apparently you are on vegetable duty." He told her heading back to the kitchen waiting for her to follow. She dropped her bag near the coat rack and walked towards the mouth watering scent travelling from the kitchen.

She stopped by the door way near the potted partridge tree when she saw Regina.

 _'I am the luckiest woman alive.'_

Emma sauntered and held both of Regina's hips as she pecked her cheek softly.

"Hey." Emma whispered. Regina leaned back against her taking in the intoxicating smell of Emma's perfume.

"Hey."

Emma started to pepper kisses down Regina's neck while Regina held onto the counter turning her head back. Henry threw a tea towel at them.

"Hands to yourself."

"Regina, does Henry look hungry to you?" Emma asked letting him go and walking toward her wary son.

"He's a teenage boy, he's always hungry." Regina told Emma confused toward her intentions.

"I think he needs a mom sandwich." Emma winked at Regina and she approached her son.

"Hmm, he might." The two of them of them pushed together, squashing their son between them in a crushing hug.

"Get off me!" He groaned. They let him go smirking at his annoyance.

They went to work soon after. Emma was chopping and peeling. Henry was peeling and mashing and Regina was basting and making the stuffing and trifle for the next day.

"So the turkey's is on and the rest of the stuff is ready. Want to go to Granny's because I can't cook anything in here tonight." Regina told them when the sun was about to set and most of the food was done or prepped for the next day.

#

The three of them walked into the packed diner and took one of the tables at the window. They like most of the town's inhabitants didn't need the menus they knew them off by heart by now. Granny saw the family arrive and walked over to greet them.

"Hi what can I get you today?" Granny asked resting on the end on the counter of the bar, the busy day getting to her.

"Hi Granny. Can I get a cheese burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake?"

"Sounds good, one for me too. But make mine a strawberry shake." Regina told her making her son raise his eyebrows at his mom getting the same as Emma.

"Can I get the same as Mom." He asked making Granny roll her eyes.

"Which one?"

"Emma. Sorry."

"Three cheeseburgers and shakes coming right up." She picked up some plates from a far table and made her way back behind the counter. Emma wondered who else was in but saw many eyes looking back at her.

"Have you noticed people are looking at us?" Emma asked the brunettes at the table. Regina peered over her shoulder and saw a few heads quickly turn to avoid her catching them.

"They are?"

"You guys were holding hands coming in and everyone is talking about you two dating." Henry filled them in while he straightenedthe drinks menu that was crooked."Are you dating?"

"Dating?" Emma asked not knowing how to answer him. She didn't want to put the wrong label on their early relationship. Regina had gone silent feeling the same.

"Like girlfriends." Henry asked trying to sound casual but wanting an answer. Emma was spending Christmas with them it had to mean that they were dating but they hadn't really told him yet.

"Oh...I guess we are." Emma said hoping she hadn't fucked this up. Regina's heart thumped loudly and rapidly in her chest.

 _'She said we're a couple.'_

"Hi guys! Merry Christmas. Cutest man in town with the cutest couple." Ruby sauntered past with a tray of food on her arm. Henry followed her with his eyes.

"Stop staring at her." Emma told him slapping his arm.

"I wasn't staring!" He told her defensively.

"She dated your mom." Emma told him in a stage whisper earning a slap on her own arm.

"Emma!"

"Do you really want him lusting after someone you've been with." She pointed out while Henry covered his ears not needing to know that.

"I am ignoring you. Tuning you out." He told Emma.

"Belle and Tink are off limits too." She whispered getting another hit from Emma.

"I cannot hear you strange lady." Henry sing-songed getting up to go to the jukebox. When he walked away Regina growled at Emma.

"I will kill you."

"He was watching her bend over to drop her pen. He'd be alone in his room thinking about a woman you..." Emma said causing Regina to frown not wanting to think about her young boy doing that.

"Okay stop. By the way, you look very jealous right now."

"I am not jealous." Emma crossed her arms, pouting slightly. Regina shifted in her chair until her lips were inches from Emma's ear.

"If it makes you feel any better you are a way better lover." The mayor purred.

"Go on." Emma blushed feeling the hot breath on her neck.

"And the best kisser." Regina rasped in a breathy voice that made a heat shoot down Emma's chest to between her legs.

"I am?" She choked out.

"Uh huh." Regina held Emma's neck and they shared a tender kiss that made Emma weak. They separated when a flash of light went off in their direction. They looked around realizing where they were.

"I forgot we're in public." Regina covered her mouth noticing the crowd were all looking at them in silence with wide eyes.

"I KNEW IT" A voice yelled from the back making the room erupt in conversation all of them talking about the same two girls.

"What happened why is everyone looking at you two?" Henry asked wandering back from the jukebox to see it what had happened.

"Mom?" Emma just saw her mom holding a camera and quickly realized she was the source of the flash of light.

"I need it for a scrapbook." Snow said with a weak smile and showed the screen to the people beside her at the bar. "You two are so cute."

Snow had slipped in to get a delivery just as they had kissed.

"I was just telling them that. Oh that is a cute picture." Ruby cooed.

#

They were in the middle of watching White Christmas; a tradition of the Mills house, when Regina got up needing some air outside. She was followed out barely a minute later by Emma.

"What's wrong?"

"Earlier when Henry asked if we were a couple you were silent...I just I..." Regina sighed feeling stupid for feeling insecure.

"Regina I want to be with you for as long as you will have me. So yes I agree we are a couple. Do you not want that?" Emma asked worrying the worst that she had said the wrong thing earlier to her son.

"I'm not very good at loving people." Regina told her sighing to herself. She didn't want to mess it up.

"That's a lie. I can tell; superpower." Emma gave her a brittle smile taking Regina's hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. Regina let out a choked breath and said what was worrying her.

"What if we don't work out?" Her voice caught in her throat as her eyes teared up.

"Then we don't but I'm willing to give it a try." Emma kissed tenderly cupping her jaw and wiping a tear away with her thumb.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So any hint on my gift?" Emma asked with a playful smile. Regina wiped her eyes and let out a light laugh.

"Are we doing gifts this year?"

#

On Christmas morning the next year Emma, Henry and Regina were sitting near the tree surrounded by a piles of crumbled paper, new books, video game cases and electronics that Henry had just gotten.

Emma just opened her gift from Regina, a hotel stay out of town in January, she had gotten another gift the night before that they couldn't open in front of Henry. The lingerie was on their bedroom floor.

Emma reached behind the tree to get her small gift that was at the back.

"You're not going to top last year's Twelve days of Christmas." Henry told her smugly from the arm of the armchair. Emma shoved him down off the arm onto the seat.

"Maybe not. But here. Merry Christmas sweetheart." Emma gave Regina a soft loving kiss as she handed her a gift that looked similar to her last gift the year before. Emma sat next to Regina with her arm slung over the back of the couch

"The 12 Days of Christmas by The Muppets single. That's pretty cute." Regina beamed at her showing the cover to Henry who scoffed at it.

"It gets cuter, open it." Emma told her biting her cheeks to hold back a smile. She was getting clammy now. She gulped as Regina opened the CD case only it didn't have a CD inside. Inside was a ring with a silver band and a red garnet gemstone in the center. The stone reminded Emma of the color of Regina heart.

"What's this?" Regina asked in awe taking the ring out of the plastic case inspecting it. Emma slide off the couch to one knee.

"Regina Mills, Will you do my the honors of making me the happiest w-"

Both Henry and Regina let out gasps.

"Yes." Regina interrupted with a huge smile on her face.

"I didn't finish the...Wait did you say yes? Did she say yes?" She asked Henry double checking. He nodded.

"I said yes." Regina cupped Emma's face in her hands and held her as she kissed her passionately tearing up into the kiss.

"Okay you topped it."

#

 **I hope you enjoyed the fic. Thank you for all your love and support and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
